She had it coming
by Fran KT
Summary: Life sucks, we all know that but, what would happen if you start realizing how you truly feel when someone gives you a run for your money?. This is the story of a clueless Reina, a pretty confused Kumiko and a very real Asuka. Rated T for language. If you review, you'll get more. Last chapter up on Jul 16th. Sequel will be posted soon!
1. How does it feel?

**A/N: This was originally chapter 11 of 'concert band stories' but I realized that I didn't want to ruin the mood of the fluffiness and joy there so I decided to create a new story. This one is special because it will contain all the bitterness we all shippers have been feeling since yesterday when everything shattered, I'm one of those captains that will sink with its ship, though.**

 **This won't be a sweet fic. I'm in a very dark side right now, so much that all my other stories are on temporary hiatus. Thank God for Flip Flappers and Izetta, if not, I'd be taking a flight to Kyoto and...well, you got the picture. One thing that really bothers me is Reina's transformation from a very ambitious, unreachable and amazing character to a stupid fangirl that now is not even there for freaking Kumiko. I mean, that Tsukamoto scene should have been Reina's during any moment of season 1, come on!. I won't rant anymore, I promise.**

 **Regarding this story, it's a bite-size chapter that has the potential of turning into a very interesting story as long as you decide so. So if you want me to continue just review, if you don't want that, it'd be a one-shot, but I know you're as salty as me right now so who knows?.**

 **Anyhow, enjoy?**

* * *

1.- How does it feel?

* * *

Kumiko felt okay about life. They didn't get the gold in the nationals but bronze was not bad either, extremely accurate to her mental predictions, the ones she'd never share with Reina.

Talking about the trumpeter, Kumiko was really surprised when the brunette yelled that she _liked_ Taki-sensei during the conductor's awards in front of an auditorium full of people.

 _That was pretty bold and kinda hot_ , Kumiko thought while consoling the now embarrassed soloist. Moments later they got separated when the trumpets were having a small meeting with Taki-sensei.

Watching from afar, Kumiko couldn't decipher what was the whole gathering about but her thoughts were swiftly interrupted by Midori and Hazuki when they dragged her to her own section meeting with Asuka-senpai.

 _I am so happy that we played together at the nationals_ , Kumiko smiled to herself while Asuka finished having a heart-to-heart conversation.

"Kumiko-chan" Asuka whispered next to Kumiko's ear and the latter jumped surprised.

"Ye…yeah?" the auburn haired girl stammered.

"Can I have a word with you, _in private_?" Asuka smiled.

"Ehh" Kumiko turned to look at Reina that was being patted on the head by one of her section members "sure".

Asuka wrapped one arm around Kumiko's shoulders and walked towards a deserted area behind the auditorium.

"So…" the auburn haired girl spoke unsure when her senpai put an Italian white flower behind her ear.

"Let me cut to the chase Kumiko-chan" Asuka took her glasses off and stared at Kumiko while the latter leaned against the wall.

"O…kay?" Kumiko gulped trying to escape but the older girl puts her arms on Kumiko's sides making the latter freeze on the spot.

"Maybe you didn't hear it but your beloved Reina confessed to Taki-sensei in front of the entire trumpet section" Kumiko's wide open mouth was covered by her fingers. She was absolutely taken aback by the news.

 _Wha…wha…huh?_ , Kumiko was so surprised that even her brain crashed.

"Yeah, that's right" Asuka smirked "actually I think that a kamikaze has more common sense but that's miss perfect curvy trumpet for you"

"Curvy? Tch" Kumiko rolled her eyes involuntarily "In any case, wouldn't it be straight trumpet?"

"She's straight alright" Asuka leaned forward and a flushed Kumiko automatically closed her eyes "but not as much as you think and she pretends" the older euphonium player saw a familiar brunette trumpeter staring at the them just a few meters away and Asuka felt like making the brunette soloist feel some of her own medicine.

As soon as Kumiko felt her senpai's lips on hers, the auburn haired girl gasped but enjoyed the soft and feathery touch. Feeling that she was not being rejected, Asuka wrapped one arm around the younger girl's waist and brought her closer.

The tender kiss quickly escalated into a more intimate touch and the older girl felt mischievous and ran the tip of her tongue above Kumiko's lips asking for permission and the auburn haired girl complied.

Kumiko needed comfort, some sort of reassurance that she was still alive and could be happy regardless the current events and maybe Asuka wasn't the answer but she was there for Kumiko and the latter just needed a way to escape out of the horrendous nightmare she was now living thanks to a very selfish trumpeter.

Soon, hands got bolder and auburn tresses got slightly pulled making the owner moan softly, the younger euphonium player was not bothered by the minor pain, in fact, she actually enjoyed it.

 _Maybe Reina was right and I am a hentai_ , Kumiko thought with a low sigh.

That train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a loud thud that sounded like an instrument case crashing against the floor. The two euphonium players stopped in their tracks just to find Reina staring at them with wide eyes. Kumiko was speechless and Asuka felt like rubbing some salt on some wounds, that's why she wrapped an arm around a very blushing Kumiko and brought her close.

"Do you need something, Kousaka-san?" the third year asked the trumpeter with a daring grin.

"I…I…" Reina took a deep breath before picking her trumpet case from the floor "I need to talk to Kumiko" before the auburn haired girl could reply, Asuka interrupted.

"Can it wait? We're kinda busy here" the third year replied in a harsh tone "besides, weren't you busy being teacherzoned? Or is it friendzoned?" Asuka looked up pretending to be thinking hard and Kumiko giggled while Reina got mad.

"How dare you!" the trumpeter angrily approached and Kumiko cringed.

"Oh the little curvy trumpet grew some straight guts" Asuka mocked "so bad that the sensei won't _ever_ see you as love interest boohoo, poor little trumpet" Reina raised her hand and Asuka caught it midair, the brunette senpai won't let the soloist win this time.

"The truth hurts, huh? Oh, and by the way…" Asuka leaned forward and whispered on the trumpeter's ear "Kumiko's off limits now"

"Says who?" Reina shouted.

"I do" Kumiko yelled back and Reina gasped surprised.

"But…why?" the trumpeter uncharacteristically sputtered

"I can't believe _the nerve_ of this little bitc…I mean trumpet" Asuka whispered before raising her arms exasperated.

"Really Reina, do you still have to ask?" Kumiko's eyes narrowed while taking a step forward.

"I don't understand" Reina took a step back shaking her head. The trumpeter couldn't believe this was happening. The soloist clenched a fist against her chest when her heart started to hurt way worse than before, actually this pain was the biggest she had ever felt in her life, not even when she was rejected by Taki-sensei she felt this bad.

 _But why do I feel this bad?_ , Kousaka Reina didn't understand anything anymore.

"Of course you don't" Kumiko shouted angrily "this is _not_ a confession of love, after all. This is me asking you to leave me alone and go and enjoy the loneliness of your _ridiculous_ and obsessive love for a teacher more than a decade older than you"

"…" Reina opened her mouth but words failed her.

"I cared so much about you and you just shattered my soul in seconds" Kumiko sighed "I just don't want to be close to you anymore" the auburn haired girl yelled.

"I…" the trumpeter looked down and tears fell from her eyes and Asuka rubbed Kumiko's arm.

"I am so tired of your crap and I found support and care in a very amazing person that really _cares_ for me" Kumiko took a deep breath "I am with Asuka-senpai, so deal with it, you selfish and inconsiderate brat" the auburn haired girl grabbed the older girl's hand and pulled her while walking away leaving a crying Reina behind.

After walking nonstop for the last couple of minutes, Kumiko finally stopped in a deserted restroom to be hugged by Asuka. The auburn haired girl couldn't hold her tears any longer and cried her soul out in the warm embrace of her senpai.

"I know we're just pretending to be dating and all but…" Asuka ran her hand down the auburn haired girl's tresses before kissing her forehead "let's give us a real chance, what do you think?" Kumiko's eyes widened before taking a deep breath.

"I…"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking with me until here, if you want more let me know in a review...[on a side note, watch izetta: the last witch, it'd make you feel fluffy inside as a way to survive another Hibike! beat up next week].**


	2. Bittersweet questioning

**A/N: Due to all your kind, and some flames messages through PM I decided to continue. As I stated in the previous a/n, I will sink with my KumiRei ship, don't doubt that not even a second. For the ones that wanted me to let this story go well, I am sorry but I won't. Do not worry about the pairing, I will throw a lot of curve balls to Reina because I want her to grow as a character, it's the least I can do. I did state that this wasn't going to be a sweet fic but who knows? everything could change in an instant, if you read this chapter you'll see what I'm talking about.**

 **Anon: Thanks for reading and let me tell you that there was no ooc thing going on. And yeah Reina needs to be on the receiving end more, especially after how bad her personality is right now.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: I'm sorry but I won't let my story go. I just started with a bitter tone but it gets better, you'll see.**

 **anumita .chakrabarty: I needed to let off some steam too and now I feel better. Sometimes we need these kinds of shocks in order to move on, I guess, thanks for reading.**

 **elliehandesu: Granted! here's another chap and thanks to take your time to read and review, I appreciate it.**

 **Deliberatee: I will sink with my ship too! but we have to recognize that those love confessions Reina pulled from that crazy head of hers were kinda uncalled for considering that she stopped mentioning that topic last episode. I did assume that she moved on but nooo, she had to come and break us and become the stupidest fangirl ever, screw being special I breathe through Taki's lungs now, just nonsense. I really hope they don't go the het route on hibike because...[insert infinite reasons here]. I want Reina to grow even if I have to hit her a little, lol. Thanks for reading and let's keep the hopes up!.**

 **Thestral212: Jajaja lo comico es que la unica que vio a traves de mi engano fuiste tu! Por supuesto que es una pesadilla, yo amo a estos personajes lo suficiente para desear que sean felices. Simplemente use palabras hirientes que resumian parte del sentir colectivo con respecto a la destruccion de la relacion entre Reina y Kumiko. Gracias por leer esta historia tambien, no te preocupes que pronto actualizare las demas.**

 **OTrizy: Thank you for your kind words. As soon as you read this chap you'll realize they weren't ooc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

2.- Bittersweet questioning

* * *

"…ina" a soft voice called.

"Reina" tired eyes opened and purple orbs gaped at the person next to her.

"Kumiko?" the trumpeter was confused.

"You were having a very vivid dream" the auburn haired girl chuckled "you were even hitting me and calling my name in your sleep, what was that about?"

"Eh…"

 _So it was a dream, then. No wonder Kumiko was acting so indifferent and cold_ , the trumpeter clenched her right fist on her chest. There was something about that dream that made her feel hurt even if she couldn't recall all of it.

"I just…" the trumpeter was about to tell Kumiko about her dream when the person in the seat behind them patted the auburn haired girl's head, it was Asuka.

"Oumae-chan" Kumiko looked up and her senpai's blue orbs stared down at her.

"Huh?" the auburn haired girl asked confused "Yeah?"

"Wanna grab something to eat before heading to the station?" the blue-eyed senpai offered with a smile.

"Sure" Kumiko replied nonchalantly before turning to look at a very quiet Reina "You coming?" the auburn haired asked due to the trumpeter's sudden silence.

"I have somewhere to be" Reina snapped before standing and getting out of the now, almost empty bus.

 _What's with her?_ , Kumiko thought while standing to be suddenly hugged from behind by a very amused Asuka.

"Oh, so I finally have my chance to have a dinner date with my dear Oumae~chan" Asuka teased and Kumiko squealed.

* * *

The walk to the station was a lonely one. Reina didn't have _somewhere to be_ but she felt the need to be alone. Since the day before, she had felt on edge.

First, she woke up in the middle of the night to find that Kumiko was not there, the auburn haired girl did the same during band camp and it was something that upset Reina a lot.

Then, the competition, she played her heart out during that solo to get bronze. The trumpeter had to recognize that it was a big achievement coming from a high school band that just last year didn't classify for the regional competition and a year later, went all the way to the nationals.

 _Still, I couldn't win gold for Taki-sensei_ , the brunette sighed while staring at her shoes.

There was that issue too, she shouted that she _liked_ her sensei in front of an auditorium full of people. She felt brave at that moment but just, seconds later, embarrassment was shown all over her face. It was thanks to the auburn haired girl's support what made her feel at ease.

 _Kumiko…_

 _Taki-sensei…_

Deep inside she knew that she didn't have a chance with her teacher but she wanted to hear the truth from him. That's why she declared her love for him again, this time in front of the entire trumpet section.

 _And I got rejected in the worst way, I feel so humiliated…_

 _I am such a fool_ , tears fell on her loafers and Reina tilted her head confused. She felt extremely embarrassed now that she realized her actions. The trumpeter had to recognize that what she did had been a very bold move but, that didn't mean that was the smartest way to go. Now all her section knew and soon, the entire band would know her well kept secret.

 _It will only take a short time for everybody to know about my infatuation with our sensei, rumors will soon spread and it might reach the principal's ears and that would mean trouble, I really didn't think this thing through,_ Reina sighed while drying up her tears.

Out of nowhere, the little bit she remembered of the dream she had about Kumiko and Asuka came to mind, and the soloist frowned. And again, she felt a pang on her chest and her heart skipped several beats at the mere thought of Kumiko accepting a kiss from their senpai.

 _I don't recall the situation but I do remember that kiss vividly and it hurts but, why?_

 _Why does it bother me that Kumiko kisses somebody else?_

 _It's not that I like her that way anyways, right?_

 _Right?_

The train arrived and the soloist entered. Due to the time, it was fairly empty so she took a seat and placed her trumpet case next to her.

With a long sigh, Reina closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, the brunette was physically and emotionally drained and those confusing thoughts regarding the auburn haired euphonium player weren't helping either.

 _I'm so glad that tomorrow's Sunday so I don't have to go to school and deal with the mess I created…_

 _Besides, what with that 'dinner invitation' Asuka extended to Kumiko, anyways?_

 _Since when the two of them are that close?_

 _And most importantly, why on earth I felt so mad about it?_

* * *

Asuka decided on eating ramen with Kumiko, as a senpai the brunette decided to treat the younger girl. While waiting for their orders, Asuka gaped at Kumiko when the latter walked to the restroom.

 _There's something about Kumiko that is attractive but, at the same time, terrifying. Maybe is the way she expresses her thoughts, it's like she doesn't have a filter or just common sense but that's endearing in its own way,_ the brunette was lost in her own world of thoughts that didn't notice when Kumiko came back and ordered drinks for the two of them. Just when Kumiko opened her can of tea Asuka reacted.

"When did you get back?" Asuka grinned fixing the rim of her glasses "did you learn how to teleport, Kumiko-chan?"

"You were in your own world and I didn't want to intrude" the auburn haired player commented while handing an unopened can of tea to her senpai who immediately opened it and drank half of it in two big gulps.

"Being sweet will get you nowhere unless…" Asuka wiggled her eyebrows and smiled cheekily "you want to" Kumiko almost choke with her drink and the older euphonium player smiled amused before thanking the waitress that brought them their orders.

"Is it too hard for you to be serious, senpai?" Kumiko glared at Asuka before taking some chopsticks and started eating her food.

"Oh, but I am" Asuka added before sipping some ramen "the thing is that your brain blinkers just allow you to think in one direction, Oumae-chan"

"What do you mean" Kumiko frowned and tilted her head confused.

"That the only person you see or think about is certain trumpeter that is very in love with a very much known conductor of ours" Asuka whispered before continue eating.

"Wha…" Kumiko's chopsticks fell with a soft thud on the table.

 _How do they know?_ , the auburn haired player thought mortified.

"Your puppy eyes when Kousaka-san is around are so obvious" Asuka commented nonchalantly while pointing her chopsticks at Kumiko's face "and don't get me started on the way you check her out, you little hentai"

"It's…not what you th…think!" Kumiko's face couldn't be redder. She quickly covered it with her hands but Asuka saw it and chuckled.

"Chill girl, coz your senpai is here to help" the third year added while finishing her ramen "I have a theory and a proposal for you"

"Agh…Theory? Proposal? What?" Kumiko was too flabbergasted to think straight.

"My theory is that miss trumpet is not as straight as she looks" Asuka ordered another beverage before continuing "meaning that I believe that she has some feelings for you"

"Do you really think so?" Kumiko's eyes sparkled with a mixture of different feelings including _hope._

"Yup and this is the right time to tell you my proposal" Asuka stretched her arms before whispering "how about the two of us pretend to date to see if my theory is correct? And let me tell you that it is" Asuka opened her second can of tea "I am more than 70% sure that Kousaka-san has some more romantic feelings towards you"

"Agh…" Kumiko was speechless but her thoughts were travelling at light speed.

 _If that's true, I will have my chance to win Reina's heart but if things go wrong I will lose her not only as a love interest but also as a friend and that would kill me_ , the auburn haired girl was actually considering her senpai's proposition.

"She just needs a little push" the third year drank some of her tea "that is where I come in handy and help you out"

"Can you give me some time to think about it?" Kumiko whispered.

"Of course, that's what senpais are for, after all" Asuka added while paying the bill "to help our little kōhais with their affairs and infatuations" Kumiko couldn't help but groan and the third year just giggled amused.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, you see? chap 1 wasn't that ooc considering that it came from Reina's crazy mind, lol. Review to continue?**


	3. Chest pain

**A/N: Welcome back and thank you for your kind reviews. Oh, and for the 'guests' that flamed and insulted me I will kindly comment you that I filter the reviews so no threats or offenses would be allowed. If you don't like what I write or the direction the story is taking there are nicer ways to express your thoughts.**

 **AmandaFKlaus: Reina is used to take things for granted and Asuka will give her a run for her money, you'll see. Thanks for reading.**

 **anumita .chakrabarty: Here's a new chap, I hope you like it too.**

 **maizcorn: Lol of course it was a dream, I love them too much to make them suffer. Thanks for reading.**

 **function: Thank you!**

 **Irza: Granted! here's a new chap.**

 **Oh yeah Hibike! is not mine, if they were KumiRei would be canon and married in the future.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

3.- Chest pain

* * *

The moment Kumiko's head touched her pillow; the auburn haired girl fell asleep almost immediately. The euphonium player was very exhausted due to all the things that happened today.

Between the competition, where they did perform well but it wasn't enough to win, and Reina's _double_ confession to their teacher, the auburn haired player was feeling more pain than she had originally expected.

The trumpeter's confession in the auditorium hit Kumiko like a ton of bricks. She knew that Reina liked her sensei but from a simple crush to actually confess _twice_ , according to Asuka-senpai, was way more devastating than the auburn haired girl thought it would be.

The pain was so overwhelming that the auburn haired player kept quiet for the entire bus ride back to their school. What actually caught Kumiko off guard, was Reina's rude reaction towards Asuka-senpai's invitation before heading home.

Recently, the trumpeter had been reacting harshly whenever Kumiko talked about their senpai and the auburn haired girl assumed that Reina just disliked the third year brunette. But deep inside, the entire situation disturbed her.

Kumiko frowned in her sleep when the first rays of light were coming through her window and, minutes later her alarm went off waking her. Golden orbs opened annoyed when she checked the date on her phone.

 _Why did I put the alarm this early on a Sunday?_ _It's not like I have something to do anyways_ , Kumiko turned over and covered her head with her quilt and continued sleeping for a couple of hours.

She heard the sound of a ringing phone in the distance. The auburn haired player groaned before answering her phone without looking.

"Yeah?" the auburn haired player mumbled while stifling a yawn.

"Oumae~chan" a cheerful voice resonated on the other side of the line.

"Asuka-senpai?" a surprised Kumiko almost drops her phone "Wha…".

"Can you come to the spot close to your house where you enjoy practicing your eupho?" the third year giggled before continuing "I want to show you something"

"How do you know…" Kumiko tilted her head confused.

"That's simple" the older girl chuckled "I just asked Asuza-chan"

 _No wonder…_

"See you there in an hour, see ya" Asuka immediately hung up and Kumiko sighed, she didn't have time to say no so now she had to go.

 _What would Asuka-senpai want to show me? Couldn't it wait until Monday? It's just one more day, after all_ , thought a now curious Kumiko before getting out of her room towards the bathroom. The auburn haired girl took a shower and went back to her room to change clothes before heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

While making something quick to eat, Kumiko's phone screen lit several times but it wasn't until half an hour later that she checked it because she had left it in her room. As soon as she saw the LED light blinking, the auburn haired girl sat on her bed and checked her phone, there were four missed calls and two messages from Reina.

' _Are you busy?_ '

' _Can we talk?'_

Kumiko sighed loudly before looking up. The auburn haired player didn't feel like talking to the trumpeter. It was still painful for Kumiko to think about her because the brunette soloist was in love with someone else and that meant that even if she confessed her feelings, her heart would be crushed even more.

 _Maybe Asuka-senpai's idea wouldn't be so bad, after all…_

Checking her phone one more time, Kumiko realized that if she didn't leave her place soon, she would be late and the auburn haired girl wouldn't hear the end of it from her senpai. After putting her shoes on, Kumiko left towards the place her senpai was waiting for her.

After a short walk, Kumiko sat by the river. She took a small rock and threw it to the water, as soon as it got in contact with the surface, little waves started appearing. Kumiko thought about her feelings and sighed.

"By the way you sigh" a voice commented from behind the auburn haired girl "you sound like a maiden in love"

"I don't know…" Kumiko tried to compose herself.

"What I'm talking about, yeah sure" Asuka added before taking a seat next to the younger girl who rolled her eyes.

"I brought you here to give you this" the third year handed Kumiko an old music notebook "open it" the auburn haired girl obeyed and she was surprised to find that the notebook was half empty. On the written parts of the sheets, were difficult parts of famous compositions with side notes explaining the best way to play them.

"Talent is not everything Oumae-chan" Asuka took her silver euphonium and played some notes looking at the river "you do need to work hard to become better"

"Thank you I will treasure it, senpai" Kumiko gave the brunette a sincere smile.

"Don't treasure it" Asuka pulled some auburn tresses before continuing "use it to become as special as you want to be"

"I will"

"That sounds too distant" Asuka pouted "how about you try at least one part? I even brought my euphonium so you could practice" the brunette took the notebook and opened it in one of her favorite songs.

Kumiko took the euphonium and played the part following the suggestions, it took her a little while to get used to it but after five minutes she was able to sound as good as her senpai.

"Oh little Oumae-chan is having fun while indirectly making out with me" Asuka chuckled and Kumiko sighed annoyed.

What they didn't see was the person standing a few meters away from them and staring at the entire interaction with wide eyes. Kousaka Reina lived nearby and was coming back from the convenience store where her mother had sent her to buy some products she was missing to cook dinner.

After calling Kumiko several times, a slightly gloomy Reina pocketed her phone and decided to head home when the familiar sound of a euphonium caught her attention. Hoping to listen to Kumiko playing the euphonium, the trumpeter rushed her steps to see if her assumption was correct. It was indeed, but she was not ready to see Kumiko interacting with such closeness with Asuka. Her chest started hurting once more and Reina clenched her right fist in frustration.

 _Kumiko is keeping her distance from me and getting closer to Asuka-senpai. She didn't even answer my messages or calls._

Reina took her phone and sent a message to Kumiko. The auburn haired girl stopped playing and took the gadget with one hand and read the message before placing the phone back in her pocket without replying the trumpeter.

 _Why doesn't she reply my texts?_

Reina's frown intensified when Asuka hugged Kumiko. The trumpeter decided to leave and started walking again.

 _Did I do something wrong?_

 _Did I offend her in some way?_

 _And most importantly, why I feel like crying after what I just witnessed?_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and remember to review if you want more...**


	4. Silent longing

**A/N: I watched the last episode and tried to write but my fingers refused while the lump in my throat grew. That last episode was nice but far from perfect [not because of the lack of KumiRei, actually their scene made me feel content, Kumiko is so gay for Reina]. But as a shipper of other pairings that got less interactions than Reina and Kumiko during different anime [yes, I'm talking about you Sachiko and Yumi] I want to continue writing and I will.**

 **Ironically, the ones that flamed me for this story got a some flames back too with Kumiko and Asuka's final scene in the anime by KyoAni themselves, lol. I really love this fandom and I will continue writing as long as my crazy imagination continues creating plots.**

 **Deliberatee: Oh I don't understand why people do that, but as you can see here Kumiko hadn't accepted Asuka's offer but Reina doesn't know that, isn't it great? I bet Reina will start hating salt soon, lol.**

 **anumita. chakrabarty: Thanks for reading. PM your opinion about the last chapter please!**

 **maizcorn: Granted! lol.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Reina deserves a lot of things right now and not all of them are good. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue until the end.**

 **Irza: Granted! new update here!**

 **Guest: I feel you my friend, my frustration levels picked and I just hope that Flip flappers makes me feel a little happier because Hibike! just didn't.**

 **Dessert Maniac: Actually last weekend my best friend marathoned Hibike! and he told me 'probably Kumiko ends up confessing to Asuka or some crazy stuff like that' and I was in denial but darn it, now I owe him a rum bottle...ahem...anyhow I will try to continue writing fluff while watching the first season and angst with the second, lol. Oh yeah and Reina will have to endure a lot but that's her fault for being so stubborn and weak [bc right now she's just a ridiculous fangirl that has to grow up]. Oh, thanks for the suggestion I'll keep it in mind while writing, it's just that I don't want to repeat their names that frequently to avoid being redundant.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

4.- Silent longing

* * *

Kousaka Reina couldn't sleep at all. She spent the whole night tossing and turning. Different scenarios played in her dreams where Kumiko and Asuka walked together while holding hands and smiling at each other and, the more the trumpeter tried to reach them, the more the two girls drew away.

There was this dream where Asuka kissed the auburn haired girl on a starry night where the two of them climbed Reina and Kumiko's sanctuary: Mt. Daikichi.

She also had a third dream where Kumiko and Asuka were studying together and the latter made a pass on the auburn haired player who reciprocated her feelings and they kissed passionately.

Reina not only opened her eyes but shouted a desperate 'Kumiko' while sitting on her bed feeling agitated. Purple eyes focused on the clock on her nightstand that showed '5:59' in shiny green. Stifling a yawn, the trumpeter turned off the alarm before it went off and got out of bed to shower.

In the bathroom, she decided on taking a bath so she started to fill the tub with mostly hot water before washing herself. When done, the trumpeter entered the bathtub and she was immediately surrounded by the almost scorching water. She didn't even flinch at the contact; the need of feeling something was overwhelming.

 _Why am I having these different dreams? Am I that worried about my friendship with Kumiko? Am I this bothered that she's spending this much time with Asuka-senpai? Why is she avoiding my calls and messages? She's indeed behaving terribly but, why?_ , Reina thought while sighing loudly.

Minutes went by, and Reina closed her eyes to fall asleep once more. This time the environment changed and she was confessing her feelings to Kumiko and the latter gave her the most beautiful smile and they shared their first kiss under a blossoming sakura tree in the most secluded part of the school and Reina's heart skipped a beat.

A knock on the door made the trumpeter open her eyes and groan but she couldn't help to blush at the thought of Kumiko's lips brushing against her own. Reina's fingers touched her lips involuntarily and the trumpeter's blush now covered her whole face.

 _Aren't I in love with Taki-sensei? So what is this new feeling that is making me feel uneasy but warm? I just pictured myself kissing with Kumiko, what is wrong with me?_ , Reina wrapped her body in a soft towel and headed to her room to get dressed in her long sleeved uniform.

One of the things people didn't know about the ambitious trumpeter is that she was a terrible cook, so bad that even a sandwich could catch fire. But, after several lessons with her mother, Reina was able to make an edible bento.

This morning she felt like cooking so, after getting dressed, the trumpeter walked to the kitchen and decided on making lunch for two, she wanted to treat Kumiko and use the chance to talk to her again.

Since the whole issue with her confession to Taki-sensei, her auburn haired friend had been keeping her distance so Reina thought that sharing lunch in a secluded place, like the rooftop would be a good opportunity to clear the air between them.

While chopping some carrots into thin sticks, Reina continued pondering about her recent thoughts and feelings. She had been infatuated by Taki-sensei since she was a child but those sentiments were at the same time confusing.

The trumpeter even decided on attending Kitauji to be close to him but, deep inside she had to recognize that those feelings were going nowhere because he was still in love with his deceased wife.

' _This is me asking you to leave me alone and go and enjoy the loneliness of your ridiculous and obsessive love for a teacher more than a decade older than you'_ , Kumiko's words in that nightmare Reina had while riding the bus back home after the national competition had been haunting her terribly because she knew that the Kumiko in her dreams was right.

 _Is the real Kumiko as upset with me as the Kumiko in my dreams?_ , Reina frowned while cutting the tamagoyaki, Kumiko's favorite, before carefully placing the pieces in the two bento boxes. Then she served the rice and the carrot sticks she previously cut. The trumpeter had to thank her mother later for leaving some fried chicken pieces for her to pack.

 _But why would she be mad at me if she told me that she was rooting for me?_ , Reina laid a piece of lettuce leaf on the main dish compartment before placing the warm pieces of chicken before closing the lid and wrapping the two boxes with different color furoshiki. Hers was dark blue with flying doves while Kumiko's was yellow with lily flowers and sakura petals.

Satisfied with the results, Reina placed the bento boxes in her schoolbag, took her trumpet case, put on her loafers and locked the door before walking to the train station, she didn't feel like biking to school today. In her haggard state it was the best she could do.

As soon as she got in the train, Reina fell asleep leaning her head against the window. Not far from there, a standing Kumiko observed the trumpeter rest. The auburn haired girl frowned as soon as she saw the trumpeter's dark circles under her eyes but didn't dare to approach.

 _Reina looks like she didn't get any sleep last night, I guess fantasizing about Taki-sensei kept her awake_ , the euphonium player sighed before looking out the window. The scenery quickly changed and naked trees could be seen in the distance.

Timid sunrays filtered through gray clouds and bathe the sleeping trumpeter with a warm light and Kumiko couldn't help but stare in awe.

 _Reina is super pretty, I wish she could look at me with the same love she looks at Taki-sensei_ , the euphonium player's eyes watered slightly while reminiscing that magical time during the Agata festival.

 _That memory looks so distant, like from another lifetime_ , Kumiko crossed her arms under her chest feeling suddenly cold. The train came to a stop in the closest station to their school. It was time to get off but Kumiko was hesitant of approaching the trumpeter.

The doors opened and the auburn haired girl didn't wake Reina up but the moment the speakers announced the name of the station for the second time, the trumpeter immediately woke up and Kumiko walked away, she didn't feel like walking with Reina to school.

When the auburn haired girl opened her shoe locker, she found a folded note that was placed above her indoor shoes along with a candy in pink wrapping.

 _What the…?_ , the auburn haired girl unfolded the note and rolled her eyes at the sender. After reading it she smiled and put the note in her pocket before changing into her indoor shoes and walking towards her classroom. Reina watched Kumiko's reactions from afar with a slight frown before heading to her own class.

Lunch time slowly approached and when the bell rang, Kumiko was caught off guard by a pair of hands messing with her auburn curls.

"Agh" Kumiko exclaimed surprised.

"Oumae~chan" Asuka replied with a chuckle "let's go" grabbing Kumiko's hand the third year ran towards the stairs towards the back of the school building.

"Why are we here?" Kumiko was panting.

"Let's have lunch and talk about the mysteries of life" Asuka smiled while showing Kumiko a bag containing canned tea and a double bento box "and this lunch is also a thank you for helping me come back to the band"

"O…kay" Kumiko opened one can of tea while Asuka removed the lid of the bento and took a cherry tomato with her chopsticks and offered it to the auburn haired girl.

"Say ah…" Asuka added with a smile and Kumiko complied with annoyance.

"I can feed myself, senpai"

"Of course you can but I wanted to be sweet with you" Asuka chuckled "maybe that way you fall for me"

"You never stop talking out your ass, don't you?" Kumiko deadpanned and the third year chuckled louder.

On a window of the second floor, Reina witnessed the growing closeness between the two euphonium players and a lump formed in her throat and suddenly, losing her appetite. The trumpeter was on her way back to her classroom to eat all by herself because she couldn't find Kumiko after looking for her everywhere.

 _Everywhere but behind the school building, I am such a fool_ , Reina clenched her free hand and her nails dug deep in her fair skin and seconds later, red marks were visible on her palm.

The trumpeter was feeling too many emotions and she didn't know how to properly deal with them. It was the first time she felt this confused and upset without apparent reason. Sudden anger and despair were mixed with rising jealousy and possessiveness.

Walking away from the window and entering her classroom, Reina placed the bento boxes back in her schoolbag before heading out towards the back of the school building with fire in her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Awww Reina can I eat the bento? lol...review for more?**


	5. Volcano

**A/N: First of all, Happy New Year everyone!. I just finished the chapter and I felt like giving this little gift to all of you. I think it's a good way to start the year. Btw, I was watching the first season when writing parts of this so I feel renewed.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: I love KumiRei that much that I just can't stop loving them like a bunch of ppl had done. Oh well jealous Reina is awesome Reina and well, Kumiko is just hurt, not that pissed actually. I'm sure you will enjoy this chap.**

 **anumita .chakrabarty: Possessive Reina is sexy, lol. Btw your last chapter's comment inspired the title of this chap.**

 **kurei555: I bet you're familiar with Britney Spears 'work bitch' song right? well if Reina wants a piece of our gay euphonium she has to work for it, lol. Happy new year for you too.**

 **AmandaFKlaus: Oh jealous Reina, it's such a pleasure to toy with her. You'll see what I'm talking about. Thanks for reading.**

 **Irza: Well the bento is still uneaten, starting auction for Reina's bento coming up next, lol.**

 **maizcorn: Drama is coming, Reina won't have it easy this time, Kumiko deserves to be wooed too.**

 **Theterriblesome: Granted! here's a new chapter but AsuKumi, well...how do I put this...I'm just not a fan. I'm one of those 1% that sees Asuka as manipulative and selfish but keep your hopes up, at least I deliver way more than KyoAni, lol.**

 **anon: Well Kumiko hadn't accepted yet, she's still thinking on it so...Reina will grow I'm making sure of it.**

 **OTrizy: Granted!, Kumiko Asuka moments that I can do! but for next chapter.**

 **Oh, before I forget. I'm planning a surprise with another author for this fandom. A new story that will be published soon. We're currently working on the 4th chapter, as soon as we work some things out, I will update you on this.**

 **Warning: Introducing the most useless character ever just to irk Reina, Tsukamoron Shoe-itchy. OMG I'm still laughing with this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

5.- Volcano

* * *

The collision was inevitable due to the people involved; that's why two girls fell on the floor with a loud thud after crashing into each other. One of them was a brunette with upset purple orbs and the other a blonde with green eyes and a distinctive bow on top of her head.

"Kousaka, what the hell?" Yuuko exclaimed while being helped up by a chuckling Natsuki.

"That's not the way to treat the new president" the auburn haired second year teased "despite how infuriating she could be"

"I…am sorry" Reina bowed respectfully before walking away to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Kousaka, we have a meeting after class" Yuuko added in a serious tone "let Oumae-san and the others in her class know"

"O…of course" the memory of this morning's dream flashed in Reina's head and her hair fluttered when she took a step back and her cheeks tinted in a dark shade of pink "now if you ex…excuse me" the trumpeter bowed one more time before rushing towards the place she was sure to find Kumiko.

"Whoa…that was interesting" Natsuki added with an amused chuckle while looking at Reina rushing towards the stairs.

"What?" Yuuko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing" Natsuki patted the blonde trumpeter on the head before walking away "I'll tell you when you're older"

"Sure" it took Yuuko a few seconds to realize that she was being teased "hey! Come back here" the blonde chased after the now laughing auburn haired second-year.

Reina took a deep breath to calm herself down. She thought that she still had some sort of confident image to preserve. The trumpeter really believed that she was still that driven and ambitious person but, after her _confession_ during the nationals, everybody could see how insecure and weak she was. The strong façade was gone, her mask was broken.

Regardless the mess she created, what Kousaka Reina couldn't bear was the thought of being away from her close friend. Kumiko was her first real friend and it was causing her pain to be this distant with the auburn haired euphonium player.

According to the trumpeter's point of view, Kumiko was behaving distant with her because she wasn't that supportive like she stated. The problem was that Reina also wasn't sure about those so-called feelings anymore. She had been crushing over her sensei for so long that the trumpeter wasn't sure if she was confusing admiration with love.

 _Come to think of it, I don't picture myself touching or even hugging Taki-sensei besides, I have never blushed this horribly for anybody but Kumiko, could it be that…?_ , purple eyes widened and cheeks blushed once more.

 _It can't be_ , slender fingers covered her open mouth and the trumpeter stopped dead in her tracks.

People stated that denial was the first step of accepting a problem, but they'd never experienced Kousaka Reina's stubbornness. The trumpeter would stay in that state of discrepancy unless facts were shoved in her face. It was her defense mechanism, after all. Effective or not, it was the only way Reina found to deal with complicated situations.

The trumpeter closed her eyes and flicked her hair before sighing. Feeling her emotions a little more under control, Reina walked around the corner of the school building to face Kumiko and Asuka.

Her surprise was big when she didn't find them there. The spot was completely empty, like they hadn't been there at all.

 _Where are they? I didn't take me that long to come here from my classroom, but that collision with Yuuko-senpai._

Not a moment later, the bell indicating the end of lunch break rang and Reina was torn between going back to her classroom or head towards Kumiko's to deliver their senpai's message.

 _Oh._

The trumpeter looked troubled and needed to let some steam off so screaming her lungs out in the back of the school building was cathartic. After shouting her frustrations for several seconds, the trumpeter felt a little better but the bitter feeling in the pit of her stomach remained.

Reina assumed that was because she hadn't had anything to eat since the night before. In the rush of making an excellent bento with the best of her questionable cooking skills, the trumpeter forgot to eat breakfast and she had also skipped lunch. A slight headache was building up but the trumpeter ignored it and went back to the building to see Kumiko and transmit the message from their senpais.

The trumpeter was a weak girl when she was younger. After passing out without a reason on different occasions, her parents took her to the doctor that diagnosed her with a light case of hypoglycemia that, added to her low blood pressure was a very delicate condition if she didn't eat properly.

Having skipped breakfast and lunch, Reina was pushing her luck. So, when her hand slipped from the handrail of the stairs and head felt extremely lightheaded, the trumpeter sighed annoyed, she definitely knew this could happen but she didn't care, all her energy was focused in finding Kumiko.

 _Come on Reina, you are stronger than this_ , the trumpeter thought while taking another step.

"Kousaka-san, are you all right?" a male voice asked from behind.

"Oh, it's you" Reina couldn't contain her annoyance with the boy "I'm fine, Tsukamoto-kun" it only took her two more seconds to realize that in fact, she was not okay at all.

When the world started blacking out and Reina felt like flying, it was already too late and her eyes rolled back while falling backwards. The trumpeter had blacked out while climbing up the stairs.

Being a considerable distance away on the stair's landing, the boy tried to reach the trumpeter but he wasn't fast enough and Reina landed on her right arm and a subtle _crack_ was heard. Shuuichi approached the fainted girl and tried to wake her but it was pointless, the trumpeter had lost consciousness.

Kumiko was coming back from the bathroom when she heard a loud thud coming from the stairs nearby. When she saw who fainted and _who_ was trying to wake her beloved trumpeter, she lost it and in less than two seconds the euphonium player was next to the pair on the floor. Soon, the boy was roughly shoved aside and Reina's body rested on Kumiko's arms.

"What did you do to her?" every word was pronounced in a very dangerous tone and the trombonist gulped.

"Nothing, I swear" Shuuichi quickly replied "I just asked her if she was all right and she told me that she was fine and then she fainted"

"Are you sure that was all that happened?" golden eyes sparked with fury and the trombonist cringed.

"Yes" Shuuichi stood before extending her arms towards the two girls "let me carry her to the nurse's office, is that okay with you?" recognizing her own weakness Kumiko nodded and carefully released the fainted trumpeter from her embrace.

Shuuichi carried Reina bridal style and rushed down to the nurse's office. He didn't want to be around when the trumpeter woke up, they just didn't get along, mostly because he _liked_ Kumiko and Reina, well, she was a jealous and possessive _friend_ that just didn't like him near the euphonium player for unknown reasons.

After placing the trumpeter on a bed in the empty infirmary, he promptly left leaving the two girls alone. Kumiko texted Midori to let their teacher know about her whereabouts and then she covered Reina's body with a blanket and indulged herself by exploring every inch of the trumpeter's face with her golden orbs while sitting next to the bed.

 _How is it possible that a girl could be this beautiful? Her hair color matches perfectly her skin tone, her lashes are so long and pretty and those eyes, I can die for a look of love coming from those purple pools. God, I'm such a dork_ , Kumiko thought while sighing softly.

The auburn haired girl's right hand had a mind of her own and brushed Reina's bangs from her forehead and then her fingers went down the trumpeter's nose bridge and touched Reina's upper lip that slightly bounced just like Kumiko's during the Agata Festival.

Without thinking, the euphonium player leaned forward and when her lips landed on the trumpeter's forehead, Kumiko's heart skipped a beat. Purple orbs opened groggily when the auburn haired player was withdrawing and their eyes locked. Soon, Reina's cheeks burned and assuming it was due to a fever, Kumiko leaned forward one more time until their foreheads touched.

Sparks flew everywhere and Reina wanted to sink deeper in the bed to avoid the sudden contact that was making her heart beat like crazy and drove her mind into frenzy, but her body refused to move and she just stared at Kumiko with wide eyes.

"You don't have a fever but you are a little warm" the auburn haired added softly while sitting back on the chair by the bed with a flushed face.

 _Thank God you're fine I was so worried_ , the auburn haired player quickly thought when the trumpeter looked at her one more time and the pink on her cheeks softened.

"Kumiko" Reina softly called.

"Yes?" the euphonium player replied with slight concern.

"Can we…ouch!" Reina winced when she tried to sit on the bed and her right wrist couldn't hold her weight and it hurt terribly. With her left hand she sat and raised her right hand to look at it closely.

Her right wrist was swollen and a big bruise covered the area that spread from the wrist to half of the back of her hand. While trying to move her fingers, Reina felt like her skin was tearing inside and she winced one more time.

"Oh no" Kumiko gasped horrified while the nurse entered the infirmary.

"What seems to be the problem?" the blonde nurse asked while approaching a teary Reina who raised her wrist.

"Oh, let me take a look" the nurse took a good look at the injury before turning to Kumiko "what happened?"

"Apparently she blacked out while climbing up the stairs and fell" the euphonium player explained with a hint of concern in her voice while the nurse nodded and continued examining the trumpeter's injure.

"And it looks that you landed on your wrist" the woman commented out loud while applying some pressure and Reina flinched, making Kumiko's heart hurt "well, it isn't fractured so let's put some ice on it to reduce the swelling and then I'll bandage it"

"How long do I have to be like this?" Reina asked with concern.

"You'll need to go to the hospital so a doctor can see you and tell you all about it, he might even put a light cast on it" the nurse walked to the door "I'll go get the ice" the blonde woman left leaving the two girls alone.

"Everything's going to be fine, Reina" Kumiko reassured her with a smile.

"Were you the one that brought me here?" the trumpeter wondered and the auburn haired girl cringed.

"No"

"Then, who was it?" now the trumpeter was curious.

"Shuuichi" it wasn't more than a whisper but for the soloist it felt like a slap on the face.

 _Oh that is just great_ , Reina thought while sighing clearly annoyed.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG I have this feeling Reina is gonna come haunting me. Review?**


	6. Burning Hope

**A/N: Hi again and I apologize in advance for the delay but life has gotten in the way a lot and when I'm stressed out my brain creates horrible plots so I decided to stop writing until life got back on track so, here's the result of heavy rewriting.**

 **maizcorn: Here's the new one, enjoy.**

 **Anumita. chakrabarty: Don't die yet, that kiss will have to wait a little while.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Well Reina certainly had it coming so bad things happen to naughty people, lol. Things get interesting now and Kumiko and Reina are moving towards a different scenario where they are not quite sure of what's going on which makes everything more fun, yay.**

 **Aihara ren: Jealous Reina is what I live for, today you will get clingy Reina instead.**

 **Izra: I hope you enjoy this chapter too, thanks for reading.**

 **dinnca: Jajaja Asuka no anda por aqui en este capitulo asi que te toca esperar un poco.**

 **Guest#1: Reina doesn't ship Shuuichi with Kumiko, are you sure we were watching the same show?**

 **Guest#2: Oh yes, possessive Reina is amazing, here's a new chap.**

 **jopp77: Oh those are big requests that can be granted soon not in this chapter, though. Thanks for reading.**

 **Guest#3: Is Kumiko going to accept that proposition? well I think we have to read and see.**

 **Thestral212: La pobre Reina ya no tiene orgullo ni nada, creo que a veces hay que romper las cosas para arreglarlas y Reina esta literalmente rota jajaja. Sachiko y Reina tienen cosas en comun solo que Reina las oculta mejor pero bueh todo cae por su propio peso. Tus preguntas seran respondidas en este capitulo, que suerte la tuya jajaja. Aun no lo supero [taki-sensor, typos ftw lol]**

 **Btw, I've been thinking on extending this project and cover their second high school year, what do you think? or should I keep it simple? because I really want to continue developing their relationship, it is a KumiRei story, after all. Tell me your opinions in a review.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

6.- Burning Hope

* * *

Kitauji's high school nurse came back and put an icepack on the trumpeter's injured wrist and, after twenty minutes, the swelling decreased immensely. Kumiko stayed all the time seating next to Reina and stole glances at the gorgeous purple eyed girl while pretending to be really interested in whatever content she checked on her phone.

It wasn't until a loud growl coming from Reina's stomach made Kumiko look up and stared at very embarrassed purple orbs.

"Um…" Reina flushed "I might have not eaten properly" the trumpeter admitted with a whisper.

"And with your history of low blood pressure" Kumiko blurted out before covering her mouth with her hands scolding herself mentally by the sudden knowledge revelation about the trumpeter's medical history.

 _It's not like I bribed the health coordinator of her class to tell me about Reina's medical history or anything, God now she will think that I'm a freak_ , Kumiko blushed and looked away.

"Yeah…" Reina quietly replied looking down.

 _Now she would think the worst instead of being impressed by me, I'm just sinking further in this hole I dug good one Reina_ , the trumpeter scolded herself in her mind and then sighed.

"Did you bring any lunch?" Kumiko asked while standing up.

"It's…in my bag" the trumpeter looked away embarrassed.

"Back in the classroom, right?"

"Yes…"

"I'll be right back, then" the auburn haired girl walked towards the infirmary's door.

"Kumiko"

"Yes?" the euphonium player stopped by the door.

"Thank you"

"You have nothing to thank me for Reina. We _are_ friends, after all" Kumiko replied with a sad smile before sliding the door shut after leaving.

 _And that is exactly the problem, right Reina?_ , the trumpeter thought with a sigh.

"You need to tell her" the blonde nurse intervened while walking towards the trumpeter with a tray to get the now wet cloth where the now warm icepack used to be wrapped.

"Huh?" a wide-eyed Reina was taken aback because she assumed that the nurse wasn't there "tell her what?"

"You know" the blonde woman smiled and dried the trumpeter's skin.

"I don't…ugh" Reina winced when the nurse started binding up her wrist "…seem to follow what you are trying to say"

"That you need to tell her that you like her" the blonde woman smiled warmly and Reina's cheeks burned.

"Is it…that obvious?" the trumpeter looked at the nurse anxiously.

"Well, let's just say that your blush is betraying you" the blonde woman giggled and Reina covered her burning face with her hands.

 _Did Kumiko realize how I am starting to feel? Am I this transparent?_

 _Oh no._

"How about…" the trumpeter whispered "how about if she doesn't feel the same way"

"Well I'm no expert on that but" the nurse looked up and tapped her index and middle fingers on her chin "the best way to know is to act, don't you think?" when Reina was about to reply, hurried steps approached and the trumpeter kept her mouth shut.

"Sorry it took me so long, but I had to explain what happened to your homeroom teacher and my teacher too" Kumiko swiftly slid the door with her foot while holding Reina's and hers schoolbags in one hand and her trumpet case in the other.

"I'm done here" the nurse added with a smile while finishing bandaging Reina's wrist "I'll leave you two girls alone for a while, I have to go to the restroom" the blonde woman winked at Reina before leaving the infirmary and both band members were left alone once again.

"Here's your bag" Kumiko handed the school bag to Reina that struggled to open it but the remaining of her pride didn't let her ask for help.

"Ugh…" the trumpeter winced and Kumiko approached to help the trumpeter after leaving hers on a nearby chair.

"There's nothing wrong in asking for help, Reina" the euphonium player quietly added while leaning forward and the trumpeter's cheeks burned at the proximity.

 _Why do I feel odd with this closeness? Why is this sudden feeling of getting closer to Kumiko?_

"Reina"

"Huh?" a soft whisper made her snap out of her own thoughts.

"Are you okay?" concerned golden stared at slightly nervous purple.

"Yes, I am" the trumpeter leaned back and rested her back on the headboard while loose strands of her dark mane covered her cheeks slightly the moment she looked down and found her bandaged hand extremely interesting.

"Um…Reina?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have two bento boxes?" Kumiko asked with curiosity and the trumpeter took a deep breath. It was the perfect opportunity to start making amends with the euphonium player.

"Well…I made too much food this morning so…" Reina hesitated.

"You can cook? I didn't know that!" Kumiko added surprised while taking a mental note of this new and precious piece of information.

"Yes…I mean…I try" Reina took the bento box wrapped in a yellow with lily flowers and sakura petals and gave it to a very surprised Kumiko.

"Is this for me?" the trumpeter just nodded slowly while she took her own bento box and tried to untie the knot of her dark blue furoshiki to finally eat lunch.

Seeing that Reina's attempts were futile due to her bandaged hand and wrist, the euphonium player sighed with slight frustration before helping the trumpeter untie her furoshiki so she could actually eat.

 _Sometimes Reina is too proud for her own good_

After opening the lid, the trumpeter stared at her bandaged right hand. She knew it was impossible to use it to grab the chopsticks so she tried to make it work with her left one to no avail. Every time she tried to grab a piece of tamagoyaki, the rolled egg fell and the trumpeter glared at it like the poor egg was laughing at her bad luck.

"Say ah…" Reina looked up to find a piece of tamagoyaki waiting for her mouth to open. It didn't take her a second to realize that certain auburn haired girl was feeding her.

The trumpeter wasn't that fond of egg based food but this piece of tamagoyaki was pure bliss because she was being fed by Kumiko and Reina craved for more but, she also wanted to know how the auburn haired player would react to her cooking.

So, after being fed, Kousaka Reina stared at Oumae Kumiko intently when the latter took a piece of tamagoyaki and chewed it slowly. When the euphonium player smiled, Reina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The trumpeter felt ecstatic even if her slightly stoic face didn't show it.

 _She liked it! I'm so glad I could die!_

Kumiko smiled anxiously. Tamagoyaki was one of her favorite side dishes and, even if she could feel little pieces of eggshells in it, the food was coming from Reina so of course it tasted like heaven.

 _It's delicious! Eggshells and all because Reina was the one that cooked it for me._

"Thank you for the food, it's delicious" Kumiko commented with a smile

"I'm glad you like it" Reina quietly added while looking away, trying to hide her blush "I just…"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to…" the trumpeter took a deep breath before continuing, it was really hard for her to express her feelings "…apologize for everything that had happened lately"

"Huh?"

"The distance we have right now, Kumiko…" Reina sighed feeling very tired all of a sudden "I…don't like it"

 _I am not good with expressing my thoughts, I hope Kumiko understands that._

"Um…I see" the euphonium player looked down and her eyes watered slightly, the auburn haired player was still struggling to keep her feelings under control. The fact that Reina was being this caring with her but additionally, had deep feelings for Taki-sensei was hurting Kumiko immensely.

 _I don't like it either but it hurts so bad not being loved by you Reina, don't you see?_

The euphonium player had already decided to be away from the trumpeter as a way to shield herself from the pain caused by Reina's confession during the nationals. But now with the girl's accident, Kumiko didn't have the heart to leave the trumpeter on her own.

 _She cooked this for me? That must mean something, right?_

 _Right?!,_ Kumiko thought before staring at those alluring purple orbs and she fell for the trumpeter all over again.

 _I am so hopeless, aren't I?_ The auburn haired player thought with resignation.

After finishing feeding a blushing trumpeter and eating her own food, they headed to the hospital. Reina was clingier than usual to Kumiko's confusion.

The trumpeter wrapped her bandaged hand around the euphonium player's arm and leaned her head on Kumiko's shoulder while on the train and on the hospital's waiting room and for the euphonium player, the entire thing was a delightful torture.

After being separated for one hour and a half, Reina was having Kumiko's withdrawals. The warmth the auburn haired player provided her was just what the trumpeter needed after the crappy day she had been having.

When the x-rays were finally done and the doctor checked on her still swollen wrist, Reina anxiety only stopped the moment she grabbed Kumiko's hand that was like a calming balm for the trumpeter's growing nervousness.

Sudden thoughts about being out of the band for so long and maybe not healing properly so her trumpet skills could have been affected, invaded Reina's mind and her nervousness increased.

It wasn't until Kumiko's thumb drawing small circles on the trumpeter's hand, made her fretfulness stop. It was in that moment that Kousaka Reina realized something.

 _Whenever I am with Kumiko I feel that I can face anything and everything will be fine. It is such a soothing feeling that makes me feel warm inside but that I am not able to put into words yet,_ the trumpeter's thoughts were interrupted when a tall man with blonde hair and in a white coat took her hand, removed the bandages and carefully put her injured wrist in a dark splint.

"Kousaka-san you have a grade II sprained wrist" the man explained while looking at anxious purple orbs "you will have to use the splint for at least three weeks"

"Whoa that's a long time" Kumiko blurted out before covering her mouth with her hands "I mean…is it that serious?"

"Well, as long as she rests her wrist and puts ice on it she will be fine" the doctor added while looking at Kumiko this time "you will also need to come back in a week for a checkup"

"Doctor" Reina's voice wasn't louder than a shaky whisper "Can I play the trumpet?"

"I am afraid not until your wrist is completely healed" the tall man looked pensive for a few seconds before continuing "including physical therapy you won't be able to play your trumpet for around four to six weeks" the trumpeter paled and Kumiko swallowed hard.

 _Oh no, Reina without playing her trumpet for all those weeks? No wonder she looks so lost and conflicted. I need to support her, it's the least I can do_ , the auburn haired girl thought while looking at a very quiet Reina.

"Kousaka-san, remember to take the medication I prescribed, rest your wrist as much as you can and no playing the trumpet until I said so" the doctor softly warned.

"She won't" Kumiko added with a small smile before bowing towards the man "thank you doctor and see you in a week" with a soft tug on Reina's hand, the trumpeter jumped out of the gurney and obediently followed the euphonium player to sign the papers to be released.

It was past seven in the evening when, after a quick trip to the pharmacy for Reina's prescription, they took the train. The trip home was a quiet one and the trumpeter leaned her head on Kumiko's shoulder _again_ , this time due to the effect of the painkillers she took at the hospital. Looking down at Reina, Kumiko blushed at her silly thoughts.

 _She looks so vulnerable and peaceful while sleeping that is a shame that we are about to get to our station and I have to wake her up. I wish I were stronger to carry her in my arms all the way to her place so she could continue sleeping and calling my name in her sleep._

 _Wait, what?!_

"Huh?" now it was Kumiko's turn to be surprised to hear her name coming from Reina's lips in a very smooth and alluring way that made the auburn haired player shiver. They almost missed their stop and barely made it out of the train.

After a short walk from the station, Kumiko leaned Reina against the wall next to the front door to open the door for the still groggy trumpeter. The door opened with a soft click and Kumiko entered an elegantly decorated house.

"Reina" Kumiko whispered on the trumpeter's ear and the latter blushed in her drowsiness while their schoolbags and Reina's trumpet case landed on the carpeted floor with a soft thud.

"Ye…s?" words slurred unconsciously and the euphonium player smirked at how cute a sleepy Kousaka Reina could be.

"Which one is your room?" Kumiko asked while helping Reina up the stairs.

"First door on the…ri…right" Reina mumbled with a yawn while leaning on a blushing euphonium player.

"Reina" Kumiko whispered suppressing a chuckle.

"Yes?"

"The door on the right is a bathroom"

"I said left Kumiko, you misheard" Reina scolded before placing her left arm on Kumiko's lower back and goosebumps invaded the latter's legs and arms.

"Sure sure" the euphonium player chuckled nervously before entering Reina's room "let's get you to bed"

With a soft thud, Reina was seated on her bed and the trumpeter felt lighter than a feather, painkillers had a really strong effect on her.

Paying no mind that Kumiko was in the room, the trumpeter undressed and put on some hot pink shorts and then she unclasped her baby blue bra that fell next to her uniform and the euphonium player covered her eyes with her now very warm hands.

Kumiko's face burned with such intensity that she thought that she was going to pass out due to the sudden rush of blood pooling in her head.

 _I just saw Reina's breasts and they surpassed my fantasies._

 _God, I'm such a pervert_ , with her slightly separated fingers, Kumiko memorized every inch of Reina's skin she could before the trumpeter put on a white open-back tank top.

"Kumiko" Reina whispered while getting under the covers.

"Yes?"

"Stay the night with me" the trumpeter slowly opened her tired eyes and golden orbs locked on pleading purples "my parents are on a trip and won't come until the day after tomorrow"

 _So much for keeping my distance, nice one Kumiko._

"I'd love to, but…" the blushing auburn haired player was taken aback and her thoughts were all over the place.

"But?"

"It's a school night and my parents won't allow it Reina"

"Please?" the trumpeter winced slightly when she made a sudden move to take Kumiko's hand with her injured one and the latter took a deep breath.

"Let me call my mom, then" the auburn haired player offered and caressed the injured hand before heading downstairs to grab her phone from her schoolbag that was left next to her shoes.

As expected, Kumiko's mom said no and the euphonium player sighed frustrated. She really wanted to spend more time with the trumpeter and make sure she was fine before heading home.

When the auburn haired player entered Reina's room one more time, the trumpeter was resting in bed. The moment Kumiko stared at the sleeping form of the girl she was in love with, purple eyes opened and locked with her golden and Reina's left hand grabbed Kumiko's uniform sleeve to pull her closer.

"Ugh…" the euphonium player sat in the bed to be pulled even more.

"Hug me…" a blushing and sleepy Reina asked with a soft voice "…please" Kumiko complied and got under the covers to hold the trumpeter.

"My mom said no…" the euphonium player whispered on Reina's ear and Kumiko felt how the trumpeter's skin got warmer all of a sudden "…sorry"

"Stay until I fall asleep…please Kumiko" the pleading tone in Reina's voice melted the last walls around the euphonium player's heart and then she knew that there was no fiber inside her that would make her deny what her bare soul wanted so, the inevitable happened the euphonium player complied.

"Su…sure" Kumiko stammered and held the trumpeter close while hugging her from behind before closing her golden orbs and letting Reina's essence engulf her senses. She knew that it was wrong to be holding the trumpeter like this because it was making her fall harder for Reina but, at the same time, Kumiko couldn't help it.

Several minutes passed by, and Reina's breathing slowed down and murmured words woke Kumiko up.

"I…am a…trumpet…goddess"

 _Reina is talking in her sleep, how cute!_ , the thought brought a smile to the euphonium player's lips. Kumiko drew closer to Reina to hear the next set of words that made her heart stop.

"Kumiko I…love…you" the trumpeter whispered in her sleep before giggling softly and the euphonium player stiffened.

 _Wha…wha…what did she say?! There's something really wrong with my brain,_ Kumiko's thoughts were a mess and her body reacted in the only way she thought possible, getting as far as Reina as it was humanly possible. In less than a minute, Kumiko was out of the house and five minutes later, she was at her building's entrance staring at the closed elevator door.

"Kumiko?" a warm voice called from behind startling at the euphonium player.

"Gah…oh, it's you Shuuichi" the auburn haired player tried hard not to roll her eyes to no avail.

"You know, the elevator won't come down unless you call it" the trombonist joked and Kumiko glared at him before pressing the button to make the elevator come down. Not a minute later, the doors opened and the two teenagers got in.

The ride was a silent one where Kumiko wanted to be alone with her thoughts and Shuuichi wanted to take his chances and ask the euphonium player out.

"Say Kumiko…" Shuuichi took a deep breath.

"Huh" the auburn haired player looked up and saw that her childhood friend was blushing but she couldn't understand why.

"Are you free tomorrow after school?" the boy looked away and Kumiko tilted her head confused.

"I don't think so, why?" regardless what the auburn haired player heard from a sleeping Reina, she had told herself to assist the now injured trumpeter and she would keep her word.

"Oh…" Shuuichi looked down with a hint of sadness "…nevermind then" the elevator doors opened and Kumiko stepped out without even saying goodbye, her thoughts were somewhere else, after all; more specifically, focused on certain injured brunette trumpeter that was already special for Kumiko.

As soon as the euphonium player got to her room, she changed clothes and hid under the covers of her bed and her thoughts swirled around what just happened a few minutes ago and hope was reborn again inside Kumiko's heart.

 _Maybe I still have a chance with Reina, right?_

 _Right?!_

* * *

 **A/N: Full of hope Kumiko is nice, isn't it?. Thanks for reading and let me know if you want me to cover their second year or keep things simple, review?**


	7. Soul tattoo

**A/N: OMG, how long has it been? a month? two? I am really sorry for the long wait but I had to sort a lot of things in my life. Some are still unresolved and others are still getting in the way but writing is in my top priorities once again so here's a new chapter and I promise that the next one will be released soon and don't worry because you won't have to wait this long anymore.**

 **Anumita. chakrabarty: Thanks for reading.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Yup I agree. Dear Kumiko you're so gay for Reina that rainbows look less gay next to you XD. Anyhow, I do have a clear idea about the second and heck, even a third one but are you ready for all the drama?.**

 **Ruelf: Sleeptalking Reina is life. Thanks for reading, I follow your work btw.**

 **dinnca: hahaha well the answer to that is on the next chapter.**

 **Thestral212: Well you know me, I'm all for corn..y [munches on caramel popcorn] hehehe. I am sorry for the wait but here's the next chap and I hope you enjoy it. Si si debo actualizar la teacher, prometo hacerlo pronto.**

 **Aldmagali: Gracias por leer, aqui va el otro capitulo.**

 **SoraSkyWolf: I love Reina, can you tell? Clingy Reina is the true one without the mask.**

 **Masane: I'm not into the KumiSuka train actually but she will be around because Reina needs some trigger to break that mask of hers, although I think that it's very cracked after this chap.**

 **Again sorry for the long wait and here's the new chapter and the next one is already in the works, some surprises are coming. You will have to review to let me know your predictions about the upcoming chap.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

7.- Soul tattoo

* * *

Kousaka Reina hadn't slept that good in a long time, although, she didn't quite remember how she got home the previous day. She did recall going to the hospital and getting a splint on her wrist. The trumpeter also remembered taking some painkillers and being leaded home by Kumiko but, after that, everything became blurry.

There was also that dream. Reina felt conflicted because it felt so real and vivid that made her feel even more confused. She dreamed of being held by Kumiko while resting in her bed, she could swear that she could almost feel the euphonium player's breath close to her ear and, the mere thought of it, sent shivers down her spine and that made the trumpeter blush and her heart flutter.

There was no doubt that Reina's feelings were focused more into Kumiko than usual and that wasn't helping the trumpeter's confusing feelings at the moment. Additionally, her sprained wrist had been a very inconvenient occurrence because, according to what she remembered the doctor said, the trumpeter won't be able to practice for several weeks so, if she followed her doctor's instructions, she might be able to play at the auditions before the first competition as a second year.

While looking at her room's white ceiling, Reina sighed with annoyance. She hated feeling helpless and, being in some sort of pain was something she didn't know how to handle properly. It made her mad, frustrated and mostly sad.

 _I will have to take it easy then, but how do I do that? The only constant thing I've had in my entire life is playing the trumpet. I have lived by and for this instrument since I remember_ , Reina sighed frustrated while raising her injured wrist, moving it was painful.

 _Now, I had this dream of a very caring Kumiko, it was so unlike her being that empathetic towards me. It's not like she ignores me but she hasn't been this close in real life, especially after my outburst during the nationals_ , the trumpeter winced when she tried to move her fingers while sitting on her bed.

Dark tresses fell covering Reina's face while a long sigh escaped her lips. Her phone lit up and her alarm went off. The song playing was one Kumiko got stuck in her head for several days and Reina just chose it _randomly_ as her alarm sound.

 _Kumiko…_

It was almost time to go to school but Reina was still in bed with no desire of leaving her comfy bed. She wasn't known for being lazy but this morning she didn't feel like going to school at all. The trumpeter felt angry at herself for being careless, sad for her now injured wrist and confused about her feelings towards Kumiko.

So, she decided on taking the day off and catch up with schoolwork the next day, before taking the weekend off too.

 _It is only Thursday and I don't have any pending assignments besides, I need some time alone to…think._

Minutes later, Reina decided on taking a hot bath and relax while in her room, the trumpeter's phone's screen lit up once more showing a text from Kumiko.

* * *

 _Where is she?_

Kumiko wondered while looking in all directions. She was growing impatient at the absence of the always punctual trumpeter.

 _Reina, are you okay? Why aren't you replying to my messages?_

The euphonium player was nervous. Dark circles adorned her tired golden eyes. She spent the night tossing and turning and managed to get only a few hours of sleep. The main reason of her insomnia was certain beautiful trumpeter and those words she said in her sleep the day before.

 _Kumiko I…love…you._

That simple sentence was driving the euphonium player crazy. Every time the auburn haired girl replayed the memory in her head, goosebumps covered her arms and her heart skipped a beat.

 _She was asleep and probably didn't mean what she said. I wish she did, though…_

"What did she say?"

"Ugh" Kumiko's eyes widened and then rolled her eyes "Oh, it's you"

"My, my what a rude way to say hello to your lovely senpai, Oumae~chan" Asuka fixed her glasses, hugged Kumiko from behind and placed her head on the younger girl's shoulder before whispering "besides, you didn't answer my question"

"Ugh…what question?" the auburn haired player took a deep breath. She wasn't prepared to disclose yesterday's events with anyone, especially not with the nosy senpai.

"The one where _she_ said something and you want it to be true" the third-year now stood beside Kumiko and played with one of the latter's curls "my money is on an injured trumpeter and some weird confession"

"Ah…"

 _How does she know Reina is injured?_

"You might be wondering how I know about curvy trumpet's injure" Asuka chuckled at her own joke before patting Kumiko's head twice "well, when the soloist of our band falls down the stairs of course we will know"

"You're retired now, senpai" the auburn haired girl deadpanned.

"I know that my little eupho but the job of a vice-president never ends" Asuka added in a fake dramatic tone and Kumiko couldn't contain her annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, senpai" the conversation was interrupted when the train got to the station and opened its doors. Asuka observed how Kumiko tensed but didn't move.

"Are you coming, Oumae-chan?"

"Ah…I…" Kumiko checked her phone one more time to see that Reina hadn't replied any of her texts.

"Yeah, let's go" the first-year sighed and looked slightly sad before following Asuka to the train. They still had to go to school even if Kumiko just wanted to run to Reina's place and check if the trumpeter was fine.

* * *

After having something easy and harmless to make as a sandwich for breakfast, Reina took a long bath which was a challenge due to her injured wrist. After that, the trumpeter decided on wearing some pajama pants and a loose t-shirt.

Normally, she would play her trumpet for a couple of hours to clear her thoughts but now, with her injured wrist things were more complicated, leaving a very conflicted Reina alone with her thoughts.

So the trumpeter decided on watching some TV. After surfing through channels for twenty minutes, Reina settled for a romantic movie. It was not her kind of film but it was just beginning and she didn't have anything else to do so she gave it a chance.

The more she watched it, the more the trumpeter got caught in it. She even shed some tears during the last half an hour of the film. When the movie finished hours later, Reina turned off the TV and rested on her bed with her eyes open while deep in thought.

The trumpeter was considered cold and distant, unreachable even but, after the film, Kousaka Reina saw things under a different light. Three big lessons were learned by the trumpeter thanks to the movie she just watched.

The first, being more aware about her own feelings. Now Reina believed that she understood them a bit more. All those times around Kumiko, brushing her bed hair, holding hands and even touching her lip with her bare finger meant a lot and now she finally realized the obvious.

 _I feel attracted to Kumiko._

The second one took her a little more time to grasp and it was quite simple actually: let the other person know your feelings to avoid regrets in the future. This one was hard to digest for the stubborn trumpeter because she wasn't even sure about the depth of her feelings towards Kumiko due to the fact that Taki-sensei was still part of her universe. So, her task now was to sort and define which ones were stronger. Deep inside she knew the answer but she wanted to be completely sure.

 _I had been infatuated with Taki-sensei for a long time and I really thought that my feelings were deep but they had been dissipating lately. It's like I was surrounded by this thick fog and now I can notice things clearly and Kumiko is all I see at this point, that must mean something._

The third and last lesson was critical: things work out better with people around your age. In fact, the age difference between the main characters in the movie was not even a year and things went well in the end for them, so the trumpeter was starting to see things clearly now and, slowly but surely, Taki-sensei was turning into this distant memory of a past Reina that had nothing to do to this new version of herself.

 _I need to stop and think things before acting. That confession on the national competition was careless and I don't even think that all those childish feelings are true anymore._

 _At that time, I just felt like I just needed it out of my chest and now that they are, my feelings are hesitant because one euphonium player that slowly but steadily had been invading my thoughts._

 _Kumiko._

As if the universe understood the trumpeter's heart, Reina's screen lit up once more, it was a text from Kumiko asking if everything was okay and the stubborn trumpeter couldn't help but smile warmly and her cheeks colored with a soft pink. Her mask was finally falling apart.

* * *

It was lunch break and Kumiko's face lit up the moment she got a reply from Reina. It was just like a gust of wind caressed her face and her features were softly hugged by her auburn curls. Reina replies were full of typos due to her right hand's restricted movement and Kumiko was having a hard time to keep a straight face. She thought that the trumpeter was cute being more…human.

"I bet she's texting with Kousaka-san" Midori whispered to herself.

"Why do you think that?" Hazuki replied between bites of her yakisoba bread.

"Haven't you noticed how Kumiko-chan looks happier every time Kousaka-san is around?" Midori commented softly so the distracted euphonium player couldn't hear her.

"Huh? Really?" Hazuki turned to see a very excited Kumiko glued to her phone and then turned to gape at Midori before muttering "at least she's not texting Tsukamoto-kun"

"I beg your pardon?" Midori couldn't grasp the tuba player's last comment.

"I said that I should give tubacabra a good clean up" Hazuki lied.

"Oh I see" Midori nodded vehemently "maybe I can help you after I finish with George-kun"

"Sure thing" Hazuki smiled with a hint of nervousness. At least Midori didn't see through her lie and the tuba player was relieved about that fact.

* * *

When the bell rang, Kumiko sighed slightly annoyed. She spent the last twenty minutes texting with Reina and the latter looked a little less gloomy, as far as text messages could tell. The moment the teacher entered Kumiko's class, she immediately got lost in her world of thoughts plagued by the brunette trumpeter.

 _Reina seems livelier today and that's good. I was really worried about her yesterday, her wrist looked in a really bad shape and hopefully she will get better sooner than later for her own aspirations to come true._

 _On the other hand, that sleepy confession took me by surprise. I mean, it is Reina the prim and proper snow queen of my dreams saying the words I've always wanted to hear coming from her mouth but she was sleep talking._

Kumiko sighed deeply while taking notes of a subject she wasn't even paying attention to. Her mind was still a chaos but she decided on cheering Reina up so she planned on surprising the trumpeter by visiting her place after class.

 _I wish that could be considered a date._

"Oumae-san I am glad you want to have a date but I really appreciate if you come to the board now and solve this problem" her annoyed teacher scolded her and Kumiko covered her mouth with her hands, she blurted her thoughts without noticing _again_.

The euphonium player approached the front of the class with unsure steps and, the moment she saw the board, she knew that she was doomed. Math had been her nemesis for the longest time and this time wasn't an exception so, with a sigh, she tried to solve the equations with her mind half focused on the task.

 _I wonder how Reina is doing right now…_

* * *

On a very elegant house quite distant from Kitauji high school, Kousaka Reina just finished eating her late lunch. It took her double of the time and some broken plates to make it but, stubborn as she was, the trumpeter was determined to succeed even in something as undemanding like making something to eat was.

The trumpeter took her medication and applied ice to her wrist that, fortunately, wasn't that swollen anymore. She sat on one of the fluffy sofas in the living room and soon, she felt the effects of the meds falling asleep while hugging a cushion and secretly wishing it were Kumiko.

Reina dreamed of Mt. Daikichi. This time Kumiko was playing her euphonium alone. As the trumpeter approached, she could see how Kumiko's golden eyes shimmered like stars and the trumpeter's heart skipped a beat. In a moment, the euphonium player looked up and Reina couldn't help but blush when Kumiko smiled with tenderness.

The trumpeter's hands decided on acting on her own cupping Kumiko's face. The touch sent shivers down Reina's spine and goose bumps covered her arms lightly. That spark that could be felt in every fiber of her being was what made dream Reina make a choice.

 _I want Kumiko to be mine._

And in one instant the magic was gone when clapping sounds were heard from behind. Kumiko left her euphonium on the ground, stood up and walked through the trumpeter to approach the rail where Reina stood once wearing a white dress during the Agata festival.

The difference this time was on whom Kumiko was focusing her attention to and Reina couldn't believe her eyes.

There she was, with those auburn curls being teased by the wind hugging another girl that she was sure it wasn't her because this one was taller and wore glasses.

 _Wait, glasses?_

Not only that, but the girl with glasses lifted Kumiko's face with two fingers and kissed her on the lips while looking at Reina in the eye. The trumpeter felt sick all of a sudden and a chill ran down her limbs. She felt that this was wrong and she wanted to stop it.

In less than two seconds Reina was next to the girls but, when she tried to separate them, her hands went through. It was like she was a ghost. The more she tried to separate them the kisses turned more intense.

Suddenly, Reina felt very exhausted so she took some steps back and sat on the same spot Kumiko was during the Agata festival. Her head started hurting like a ton of bricks just fell on her.

The trumpeter didn't want to continue witnessing that kissing scene so she looked down and her hands covered her now watery eyes. Something inside Reina broke the moment Kumiko let Asuka kiss her.

 _Is this what it means to be heartbroken?_

In an instant, all the thick walls surrounding Reina's heart vanished and her bare heart was exposed to a reality she didn't want to face. She was not Kumiko's girlfriend but all her being ached for her attention, her touch and, mostly, her love. And it was in that moment, when Kousaka Reina realized the biggest truth about her feelings.

 _I want Kumiko to focus on me only._

Reina looked up to see Kumiko being kissed by Asuka. They looked well together but not as meant to each other as the trumpeter and the euphonium player, according to the former's musings.

 _I want Kumiko to be mine._

The trumpeter looked down and teardrops fell from her purple eyes. Reina clenched her fists on her lap until her knuckles turned white. The brunette was devastated and utterly heartbroken.

 _I am such a fool that I didn't realize this earlier._

Reina looked up the moment she heard Kumiko moan and her heart stopped when she saw Asuka deepening the kiss and touching the auburn haired player in places the trumpeter always wanted to caress.

 _Now it's too late._

Suddenly, a familiar song came to Reina's ears. The tune was carried by the wind and grew stronger by the second. It was the song she played with Kumiko that time on the same Mount she was in right now.

The same melody that sounded as ringtone every time Kumiko called the trumpeter. Reina felt how her right hand started vibrating and she tilted her head confused due to the lack of a phone in it.

Trying to figure out this new mystery, the trumpeter closed her eyes to organize her thoughts. Next thing she knew, she was back in her house's living room holding a cushion tight and, in her right hand her phone was ringing. It was Kumiko.

Reina was completely confused due to the fact that she didn't recall what her dream was about but her teary eyes told her that whatever it was, the dream was indeed relevant. The trumpeter didn't answer Kumiko's call but she had a strong feeling that she would see her soon.

After washing her face, Reina checked on her messages. There were two from Kumiko. The first one was about practice being cancelled for the day because the new president and vice-president were busy planning the goodbye party for the retiring third years.

The second one made Reina blush slightly. It said that Kumiko was on her way to the trumpeter's home to visit her and the latter panicked. The message was from twenty minutes ago.

 _So the call must have been to let me know that she must be here soon!_

 _I need to hurry._

What Reina did not know was that even if she wore the most ridiculous outfit, Kumiko would still think that the trumpeter looked like a goddess among mortals. After changing into a more alluring outfit, Reina headed to the front door and opened it like a force beyond comprehension told her that her hunch was right, and it was when she found Kumiko on the other side that jumped back surprised.

"Ack…Re…Reina" the euphonium player stammered with a soft pink adorning her cheeks and the trumpeter assumed it was because Kumiko might have rushed to get to her place.

"Kumiko" the auburn haired girl raised her hands surprised when Reina jumped and wrapped her arms around the former's neck.

 _What…is happening?_ A confused Kumiko thought while her heart threatened with jumping out of her chest. If this was a dream, the euphonium player would gladly stay there for all eternity in that reverie wishing she could freeze this moment or at least, tattoo it on her soul until the extinction of the universe.

The euphonium player couldn't help but smile then closed her eyes and inhaled Reina's sweet essence before wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Even if it was for a few seconds, Kumiko wanted to forget about the reality she lived in where the trumpeter was in love with their teacher and not her.

Reina shivered slightly when she felt Kumiko's arms surrounding her. It felt so right that she just held Kumiko tighter and breathed near the auburn haired girl's ear that almost immediately tinted with a bright shade of pink that Reina didn't see because she had her eyes closed.

It took them almost a minute to realize that they had held each other for too long, so they shyly disentangled from their embrace and blushing heavily. Trying to keep her aloof demeanor, Reina cleared her throat looking away while Kumiko was still speechless gaping at the trumpeter's reaction and outfit.

She was wearing a dark skirt just above her knees, a tight checkered blouse with low cleavage that accentuated her ample chest all matching with white legwarmers and flat checkered sneakers.

 _Reina looks hot._

"You…said it out loud Kumiko" the trumpeter blushed deeply this time.

"Ack" golden eyes widened and the auburn haired girl covered her mouth with her hands "Sorry Reina"

"Don't be" the trumpeter gave Kumiko a warm smile "I actually enjoy being complimented…by you" the last part was only a whisper and the euphonium player wasn't sure if her mind was playing games on her so she decided to let it pass. Reina quickly entered her house to come back wearing a thick white coat, a black scarf and gloves while a matching purse hung from her right shoulder.

"Are…you planning on going somewhere, Reina?" Kumiko tilted her head confused.

"Yes, _we_ are going out"

"We?"

"Yes, I want to…spend some time with…you" Reina took a deep breath to calm her now racing heart "is that a problem?"

"That's so like you Reina" Kumiko snickered playing along "where do you want to go anyways? It's freezing"

"Somewhere special" Reina flicked her hair before extending her hand to the euphonium player.

"Let's go" Kumiko didn't have to think twice to join the trumpeter who entwined their fingers together but winced slightly, her right hand was still injured. Kumiko took her left instead and they walked to the station in a comfortable silence while both were lost in thoughts and anxiety for the outcome of this outingas _friends_.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chap will be a light one [or not, considering certain trumpeter and her aloof way] because it will be their "not date", yeah, let's go with that. Thanks again for reading and please review.**


	8. Blue Hawaii

**A/N: The wait was shorter this time, so rejoice my dear readers. After reading some Hibike! angst around (yeah I am looking at you 'year two') I felt kinda down so what's the best cure against angst? Fluffy Reina! or close to that, is not like they were on a date or anything.**

 **VolpineGrinz: It's not a date! [according to Reina, I think] I hope you enjoy their 'not date'.**

 **erosthii: Ugh, not a fan of KumiSuka, in fact for me that's incest so...thanks for reading anyways.**

 **Masane: Well I think that Kumiko speaks her mind and I enjoy that, if you noticed I do focus more on Reina's thoughts because it's what we didn see that much during the show and, let's face it, I love Reina so...Asuka will be around but KumiSuka is not my favorite thing to write so don't expect Kumiko loving her senpai that way. Thanks for reading.**

 **Psykoakuma: Hahaha I have laughed a lot with your reviews. Yeah almost everybody fell for chapter 1, it was a dream and Reina has plenty during this story, her brain is trying to tell her something but Reina is stubborn. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

 **shuichitsu: Why everybody wants to make Reina suffer? wait...me too, lol. Well she indeed had it coming.**

 **Warning: Fireworks, fluff, and...what? [I bet you weren't expecting that one, I sure wasn't]...you will see.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

8.- Blue Hawaii

* * *

"Remember that time when I told you that sometimes, I just wanted to throw everything away, and board a train and travel?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well" Reina stepped out of the train as soon as it opened its doors and turned to gape at the auburn haired girl with a smile while taking some steps back "this is another compromise" Kumiko barely made it out the train car.

"So…Reina" the auburn haired girl tugged on the trumpeter's hand to get her attention. They had been walking for more than ten minutes without talking and it was driving Kumiko crazy.

"Yes?" the trumpeter slowed her pace.

"Where are we going?" Kumiko almost crashed to the shorter girl's back when Reina suddenly stopped.

"There" the trumpeter simply replied.

"Are you serious?" Kumiko gaped at the establishment and then looked at the trumpeter "That's…"

"Is there a problem?" Reina tilted her head confused "I thought you would like to go in there with me"

"Ugh…I…never thought you would take me to a place like this, to be honest"

"Why not? I think you would enjoy it" Reina smiled unsure, her mask cracked a bit more.

"Well…" Kumiko scratched her cheek with her left hand; her right one was still entwined with Reina's left "…sure"

"Let's go in then" the trumpeter pulled Kumiko inside the place she decided on visiting.

 _Who would have thought that Reina would take me to an arcade of all places?_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to play a racing game?" Kumiko raised one eyebrow uncertain "I am very good at this, for your information".

"Are you scared of losing, Kumiko?" Reina flicked her hair before taking her gloves off and seating behind the wheel.

 _How can a girl look this beautiful?_ , the auburn haired thought with a blush while seating next to the trumpeter and inserted a couple of tokens to activate the game for the two of them.

"I won't go easy on you because you're injured Reina"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Kumiko" the trumpeter smiled confidently before focusing all her attention on the game that was waiting for her choices before she could race against the euphonium player. Kumiko just smiled and stole glances of Reina from the corner of her eye.

 _Reina looks happier and I like her these carefree moments with her where we don't have to worry about the band, the competition or anything else beyond enjoying each other's company._

The 8-bit beeping sound of the arcade machine brought Kumiko back from her thoughts, the race had ended.

 _Wait._

"I lost?" the euphonium player couldn't believe her eyes. Reina had beat her in one of the games Kumiko was proud of having mastered when she was in middle school.

"It seems like it, you master of racing games" the trumpeter scoffed and Kumiko looked at her with a smile.

 _She looks so cute when she smiles._

"Thank…you" Reina gaped at the taller girl with a slight blush "the winter uniform looks good on you, Kumiko"

"Ugh…I said that out loud, didn't I?" the auburn haired girl tried to cover her mouth with her hands but it was too late.

"You did" the trumpeter's smile widened and Kumiko thought she was dreaming because there was no way that Kousaka Reina was smiling at her like that "But I don't mind…"

 _Because the compliment comes from you, Kumiko._

Sudden heat invaded the trumpeter's cheeks so she looked away and grabbed a couple of tokens to insert in the racing game machine one more time.

"Do you want to try again?" Reina asked while tilting her head and dark tresses fell on her face framing her features while the euphonium player gaped at her with a slight blush trying to decipher the new glint on Reina's eyes.

"I will go easy on you this time, Kumiko" the trumpeter grinned widely when Kumiko's soft laugh made her heart flutter.

"Whatever you say Reina" in a quick move before the new race just started, Kumiko's lips were close to the trumpeter's ear "this time you won't be that lucky".

Reina shivered and she suddenly felt her face burned. She didn't stand a chance this time and Kumiko won the race effortlessly mostly because the trumpeter's mind was somewhere else and her body didn't react fast enough.

To avoid further embarrassment, Reina decided on leaving their competition in one win each before heading to the next game, a claw crane.

The trumpeter was proud of her success rate on this particular game because, since she was a child, Reina enjoyed trying her luck and this type of machine had given her several prizes. Now she felt the need to show off her skills and win something for Kumiko.

There was something Kousaka Reina had forgotten and that was critical to remain unbeaten on her new goal, her right hand had to be in top condition in order to succeed and it wasn't.

The trumpeter inserted several tokens in the claw crane to start it and Kumiko stood next to her surprised that Reina was this excited about trying this game.

 _Maybe one of the prizes got her attention but, which one?_ , golden eyes scanned the contents of the claw game trying to figure out the object that enticed Reina to the game.

And there it was, a teddy bear in a white dress and a small trumpet attached to her right hand, it was adorable. What the euphonium player didn't know was that this wasn't what caught the trumpeter's attention.

After failing the first time, Reina simply assumed that she was rusty. Then the second and third failures came and she finally recognized that something was completely wrong but she couldn't figure out what it was.

 _I am doing what I usually do to get prizes so, how come this time I just can't get the one I want?_ , a warm body pressed to against her back and Reina snapped out of her thoughts.

"Let me help you" Kumiko whispered close to the trumpeter's ear and the latter took a deep breath to keep her cool while goose bumps covered her arms and electricity ran down her spine.

Then, the auburn haired girl placed her hand on top of Reina's to help her and the trumpeter's knees trembled and her face blushed with a darker shade of pink.

"I…will push the button" Reina stammered feeling suddenly intimidated by how close the euphonium player was and how bold she behaved, so unlike her normal self.

"We can do this as long as you tell me which the one you want is" Kumiko grinned and Reina could swear that she felt the euphonium player's breathe close to her neck.

"The one on the right corner with the dark tail coat"

"Oh that one" Kumiko's eyes widened slightly "he's adorable and he has a…"

"Exactly" a slightly flushed Reina replied while leaning her head back and rested it on Kumiko's shoulder for a bit. The trumpeter wasn't sure but she might have felt the taller girl stiffen slightly.

"I will help you but first let's get the one I want, deal?"

"Fine" Kumiko's soft perfume was invading every pore of Reina's being and she concluded that it was a pleasant sensation.

First, they got the teddy bear Kumiko wanted and then the one the trumpeter sought after. The latter was a male teddy bear with a dark tailcoat which was holding a small euphonium in his hands. It reminded Reina of that time at Mt. Daikichi and Kumiko thought the exact same thing like they were connected.

They played some more games including one where Kumiko played a guitar and Reina sang a song she hadn't ever heard before but she giggled and the euphonium player thought that the trumpeter was beyond adorable and this time, Kumiko didn't blurt it out but her blushing face betrayed her while Reina simply assumed that the auburn haired girl's flushed cheeks were due to the raising temperature in the arcade.

After twenty more minutes trying different games, they left the arcade holding hands while embracing their new bear companions tight on their others.

* * *

"You want what?" Kumiko looked at Reina in disbelief "I mean can we even find that on this season?"

"I…know…a place" Reina pulled the euphonium player by her uniform's sleeve to a small shop where an old woman sat by the register.

"Oh Reina-chan, long time no see" commented the old lady with dark purple eyes while standing from her seat to greet her two customers.

"Indeed, Mitsuko-san" Reina smiled at the old woman and even let the lady hug her.

"Oh, and you are?" the dark purple eyed lady asked while looking at Kumiko.

"Well…I am…"

"Kumiko's a good friend of mine, Mitsuko-san"

 _Friend._

 _Good friend is the same as pals, right? And here I was daring to dream._

 _Sigh._

 _I am such a fool._

"Kumiko without honorifics?" the old lady smiled knowingly when she saw how Reina's cheeks tinted in a faint pink before looking away "I see, well nice to meet you, Kumiko"

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am" the euphonium player bowed respectfully and the old lady smiled tenderly.

"You have such a good taste, Reina-chan" the old lady whispered to a much blushed trumpeter that looked away embarrassed while Kumiko examined the different flavors offered.

"Kumiko will have strawberry and I will have blue Hawaii, please Mitsuko-san"

"Of course" the old lady proceeded to work on their order while Kumiko walked back to where Reina was.

"Shaved ice with this freezing weather, huh?"

"I like it"

"I see" Kumiko smiled "that's so like you, Reina"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That it's hot"

"You blurted out again, Kumiko so terrible of you" the trumpeter giggled.

"Ugh! sorry"

"Here's your change Reina-chan" dark purples gaped at the now blushing trumpeter "and say hi to your mother for me"

"I will" the trumpeter smiled warmly and hugged the old lady before pushing Kumiko out of the small diner.

"Nice meeting you, Mitsuko-san" the euphonium player yelled from the door before being pulled by an anxious trumpeter that was suddenly in a hurry after checking the time on a clock at the diner.

When Reina finally stopped, Kumiko almost dropped her shaved ice. The euphonium player pace was slower due to the fact that she had to balance the two teddy bears along with her schoolbag and her strawberry flavored cold treat. Without noticing, Kumiko now stood on the top of a small hill.

 _What's with Reina and high places?_

"I like them" the trumpeter commented without looking back "don't you feel like the world looks smaller that way?"

"I do…I think"

"That makes it easier to conquer" Reina clenched her fist in front of the view as she was trying to take a piece of it for herself "that way becoming special doesn't look that farfetched"

"Ah…" Kumiko didn't know what to add. Seeing Reina smile with a sunset as background was more than the euphonium player could handle so she did what she did best, blush.

"Kumiko" Reina snapped her out of her thoughts and golden eyes focused on the trumpeter who patted the spot next to her for the euphonium player "sit with me" and the auburn haired girl complied, of course.

"She is my grandmother" the trumpeter whispered.

"Huh? Who?"

"The owner of the small restaurant" Reina took a spoonful of her shaved ice before continuing "that is why I knew where to find shaved ice in the end of winter when people normally want hot drinks"

"Oh that explains how similar your eye color is" Kumiko commented before having some of her own cold treat.

"My mother and she are not on speaking terms" Reina sighed "they had a fight a long time ago and stop talking to each other"

"That's sad" Kumiko added sincerely.

"So there are times like these that I come and visit to check on her"

"And for shaved ice" the euphonium player raised her cup before continuing eating.

"And for the shaved ice, of course" Reina giggled and Kumiko thought that she would die happy now just by seeing a very carefree trumpeter.

"It's funny"

"What is?"

"It's the first time you talk about something that is not band, school or Taki-sen…" the words died on Kumiko's lips and her throat felt dry all of a sudden.

"It's okay Kumiko, you can say his name, I won't be mad" Reina added before having another spoon of her blue treat.

"It's just that…I…" the euphonium player wanted to say something but was swiftly interrupted by Reina.

"Kumiko…" the trumpeter took a deep breath to calm her now trembling hands "I think I owe you an apology".

"Huh? What? Why?" the auburn haired girl was caught off guard, she really wasn't expecting anything of all that had happened so far.

"I think it is appropriate to say sorry about what happened after the Nationals" Reina started while looking at her melting blue Hawaii flavored shaved ice.

"Um…"

"I felt the need to confess and I did but…" the trumpeter held the shaved ice cup harder and the cold treat threatened with spilling "what I did and said is in the past"

"I…see"

"All my life I have been swimming against the current" Reina swallowed hard and pink tinted her cheeks "I have resisted going along with all those conventionalisms because I set my goals high and Taki-sensei has been part of my life since I was a little girl"

"…Yeah…" Kumiko flinched as soon as the name of their music teacher escaped the trumpeter's lips. There was something inside the euphonium player that made her angry when that name was pronounced around her since the Nationals.

"But…"

"But?"

"I think feelings change with time" Reina left the shaved ice cup on the bench and stood up to face Kumiko. Now that the sun was down, it was getting darker by the second. Stars shimmered in different colors and Kumiko couldn't picture a better moment in life "some feelings get stronger, others disappear".

"…"

"And new might bloom" Reina whispered the last words but the auburn haired girl heard them loud and clear and her heart started racing. The trumpeter tilted her head and smiled with such tenderness that Kumiko wished she could take a picture to never forget this moment.

Several fireworks exploded on the sky and sparkling colors could be seen and Kumiko couldn't help but smile at how perfect this moment was but, for the euphonium player one thing was missing.

 _I want to kiss her._

Reina approached Kumiko and when the latter thought she was going to be kissed; a soft finger was rubbed against the corner of her lips.

"You got some shaved ice there" Reina sucked on her finger and the tips of her ears turned crimson so she quickly withdrew and turned to face the fireworks. Kumiko was flabbergasted.

"I used to come here as a child with my grandmother, that is how I know this spot"

"It is beautiful" the auburn haired girl commented not referring to the spot but the company.

"Thank you Kumiko"

"What for" the euphonium player now stood next to the trumpeter and the latter automatically reached for the taller girl's hand.

"For being there for me despite how…inconsiderate I had been lately"

"You said it yourself" Kumiko tried to contain the sudden tears that threatened of escaping from her eyes so she look away before adding with a whisper "that is what _friends_ are for".

 _Friends._

That mere word coming from Kumiko's lips made the trumpeter shudder. There was something wrong about the way the euphonium player pronounced it that made the trumpeter feel uncomfortable.

 _Hasn't Kumiko understood my confession of love?_

"Kumiko…" Reina faced the now blushing trumpeter that still had a hard time hiding her now falling tears "I…" Kumiko swallowed the rest of her shaved ice.

"Ugh" the auburn haired girl released Reina's hand to grab her head with her hands "my head hurts"

"Silly Kumiko" Reina giggled and grabbed the euphonium player by the wrist to lead her to the bench they were sitting earlier. The moment Kumiko sat, Reina pulled her so her head rested on the trumpeter's lap and the euphonium player couldn't be more surprised but kept quiet and enjoyed Reina's ministrations "you got brain freeze"

"It hurts" Kumiko pouted.

 _She can be cute without that good girl mask of hers._

"Um…I didn't know you can blurt out things too Reina" now it was Kumiko's turn to chuckle.

"I did not!" the trumpeter protested and Kumiko only stopped laughing when her head hurt even more.

"Serves you right, you terrible" Reina smiled while running her hand through auburn curls and Kumiko closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

 _Even if you don't feel the same, even if you just think of me as a friend._

 _I do care a lot about you Reina._

They stayed like that for several minutes, afraid of shattering the magical moment they were having and it wasn't until when the temperature started dropping that they finally left the hill. After a while, they walked back to the station and took the next train home. The trip was a little long due to the fact that they were two towns away.

On the way back, Kumiko reminded Reina about taking her meds, fact that the trumpeter had overlooked because she was distracted with thoughts of Kumiko and didn't feel any pain until she tried to open her bag to take her phone.

Once at front door, the trumpeter invited the euphonium player over so she could call her mother from Reina's home phone because Kumiko's phone died when they were at the arcade.

Kumiko's mother wasn't happy and the euphonium player knew that she was going to be yelled the moment she arrived home.

"I am sorry Kumiko. I didn't want to cause you any trouble" Reina stifled a yawn while sitting on her bed after changing clothes in her bathroom. It has been a while since she took her painkillers and she was starting to feel its effects.

"Don't worry about that" the euphonium player's stomach started growling and Reina smiled while the former looked away embarrassed.

"Let's go to the kitchen Kumiko, I am hungry too" a smiling trumpeter grabbed the auburn haired girl by the wrist and led her to grab something to eat.

Reina had remembered that her mother left her some food aware of her daughter's terrible cooking skills or what the trumpeter assured, were developing abilities.

"Can I help you with something?" Kumiko offered.

"Not really unless you want some fried chicken" Reina commented nonchalantly.

"I can fry it, I love fried chicken"

"I know" the trumpeter added distractedly while taking out some containers from the refrigerator.

"You do?" Kumiko asked surprised.

 _It's not like I haven't paid attention to what you eat to learn about your favorites._

"I…guessed" Reina gave the euphonium player a nervous smile.

"Oh well, I will fry the chicken and you are in charge of the salad then" Kumiko added and the trumpeter nodded.

Several minutes later, they were eating sitting across from each other.

"It's delicious" Reina added surprised.

"Glad you like it" Kumiko smiled before taking a bite of the salad Reina made "your salad tastes good too"

"You even chopped the vegetables Kumiko; I just placed them in a bowl and added some dressing"

"But…you made the dressing and I like it" the euphonium player added with a smile and Reina looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Here" Kumiko uttered forcing the trumpeter to look back up.

"Say ah" the euphonium player was offering a piece of her chicken to Reina who gladly took it, she was still having a hard time to eat with her injured hand and her chopsticks kept falling from her right hand.

Both girls couldn't help but blush, they knew they were crossing a few lines in their _friendship_ but they also felt so comfortable with each other that both decided to enjoy their moments together.

After helping with the dishes, which were done by Kumiko's with a drowsy Reina trying to dry them and the auburn haired girl saving them from breaking; it was time for Kumiko to leave, not without being embraced by a very sleepy Reina one more time.

After spending longer than expected holding each other, Kumiko realized that the trumpeter had fallen asleep in her arms so she leaded the drowsy trumpeter to her room and tucked her in.

"Good night Reina" Kumiko softly whispered with a smile before being suddenly pulled by her uniform's scarf and her golden eyes widened when her lips crushed against Reina's.

"Night Kumi…ko" the trumpeter mumbled before turning and now her back was facing a stunned euphonium player who touched her lips with her fingers and they still had the velvety sensation of Reina's.

 _This must have been a dream, there is no other explanation._

After that, everything became a blur to Kumiko. She left Reina's home, walked all the way to her place, got yelled by her mother, took a bath, changed into her pajamas and now that she was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling was when it hit her.

 _Reina kissed me._

 _Oh my God._

* * *

 **A/N: Reina on meds is dangerous, although I don't think Kumiko would mind much. We are approaching to the end of the first arc, their second year coming soon. Review?**


	9. Maze

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I had to travel to a neighbor country because my favorite aunt passed away, thank godness I had the chance to say goodbye, sigh. Anyhow, most of this was written before that incident so it is not a sad chap and I will start chap 10 right away. Sorry about any errors you find but I didn't have time to proofread.**

 **Panda2501: Thanks for reading my humble story, that makes me happy. Well I am planning to finish their first year soon, like in 2 or 3 chapters and then continue through their second and third year of high school maybe here or in a sequel story. Your english is fine, if you want you can write in spanish, I don't mind.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Lol my 'year two' will be fluffy and nice, no worries there. They are the worst at expressing their thoughts but I think we need to give them time to evolve. Thanks for being a loyal reader I appreciate it.**

 **Thestral212: A kiss! I know Kumiko is ecstatic just as I am, surprises are coming. Reina must fix her mess and Kumiko needs to figure a way to solve things too. I missed you too but life it's been hectic lately, I will try to write more [I owe you a chapter of 'La teacher' I haven't forgotten].**

 **dinnca: I think that they are like that, a little naive at times but they will evolve, I will make sure of it, I am glad that you enjoyed the date.**

 **Ruelf: Awww poor grandma, give her a hug and an apology on my behalf hehe.**

 **We love us: Thanks so much!**

 **VolpineGrinz: Oh well, it was a date even if Reina doesn't agree [I know that deep inside she does] here's a new chap, enjoy!.**

 **Psykoakuma: Reina needs a bigger pair but hey, she had evolved in 8 chapters more than all the second season of the anime so we are getting places now, thanks for your support.**

 **Guest: Thank you, I will continue writing it as long I get reviews.**

 **Masane: Whan you have a character that forces you to read between the lines, things can be misunderstood 99% of the time so Reina is a comlplex but fantastic character to write about. At least Kumiko occassionally yells her thoughts. I think the way they have evolved is nice but they need more to work on before getting further in their relationship but I will work on that, thanks for reading.**

 **Warnings: Lots of thoughts and blushing Reina is absolute heaven.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all of you who read my stories and leave reviews because those make me write even longer chapters,** **from the bottom of my heart** **thank you very much for your continuous support, you are the best!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Maze

* * *

Kumiko couldn't sleep at all. Her brain decided on replaying yesterday's events over and over until the first rays of sunlight hit the euphonium player's room curtains. Kumiko couldn't be more confused by Reina's behavior earlier, well, more like her drowsy actions.

 _I mean she kissed me! Even if she was sleepy she had to remember._

 _She must!_

 _Yesterday was such a nice day because we spent some time together and I learned so much more about her and I never thought she could be this sweet despite that silly mask of hers._

 _I just wish that kiss meant to her as much as it did to me._

"A kiss!" a surprised voice commented from behind Kumiko and she flinched "so you are finally going places, nice job Oumae~chan"

"Asuka-senpai" Kumiko paled while pronouncing the older girl's name.

"Oh, don't be like that and do share the juicy details" Asuka commented while adjusting her glasses.

"You don't even live around here, senpai" the auburn haired girl added between yawns, she didn't want to deal with the third year right now when her exhaustion could make her blurt out information she wasn't willing to disclose.

"That's…irrelevant" Asuka hesitated.

 _It's not like I am going to tell my dear Oumae-chan about last night at Kaori's._

"The one that actually lives in the area is Kao…"

"As I said, that is irrelevant Oumae~chan" the girl with glasses promptly interrupted.

"Fine" Kumiko snapped, she wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

"Ouch…why you have to be so rude with your beloved senpai?"

"Beloved?" Kumiko sighed before muttering for herself "more like a nuisance"

"Did you say something Oumae-chan?"

"Not really senpai" Kumiko quickly added and Asuka gaped at her for several seconds and the former fidgeted nervously.

"Fine, let's go then"

"I…can't"

"Why not"

"Um…"

"Kousaka-san must be in school already, come on" Asuka grabbed Kumiko's uniform sleeve and pulled her into the train that, not a second later, closed its doors and left the station.

* * *

Reina dreamed with a starry night and fireworks. Actually, the trumpeter slept so well that she felt refreshed and a smile adorned her lips. But there was something bothering her. The trumpeter did remember going out with Kumiko and sharing sweet moments together specially the fact that the euphonium player even cooked for her but, after the painkillers made her sleepy, she just recalled bits here and there.

 _There is also the fact that I dreamed about kissing Kumiko right before I fell asleep._

 _Could it be…?_

Reina still felt the lingering sensation of soft lips against hers but she wasn't completely sure if that was just a figment of her imagination or part of last night's events which were precious moments shared with the euphonium player.

 _I need to ask Kumiko about that...kiss._

 _But, how?_

With those thoughts in mind, Reina got ready for school. Before leaving, she saw the blinking light of their answering machine and checked the messages. It was her mother telling her that both her father and she will stay the weekend abroad and they will be back by Monday morning.

Reina just sighed, she was used to be alone by now but it still surprised her how much trust their parents had on her. She hadn't even told them about her injured wrist because she didn't want them to worry about her. The trumpeter was extremely independent, stubborn and proud.

After taking a bath and getting dressed, Reina had a quick breakfast and fixed her bento. She was really glad that Kumiko left her some fried chicken leftovers that she could pack for lunch. The trumpeter checked her phone and saw that she was late so she hurried to get to the station and meet Kumiko to go to school together.

Reina was a fast runner even if she didn't do it that often and this time she didn't even consider it so she just walked as fast as she could to get to the station. So, when she was about to reach the bench she normally shared with Kumiko while waiting for the train, the trumpeter saw the auburn haired girl standing just a few meters away.

Instead of trying to catch the euphonium player's attention, Reina decided on walking faster to stop dead in her tracks a few seconds later when Asuka popped out of nowhere and drew dangerously close to the auburn haired girl.

 _Why is Asuka-senpai here? She doesn't live nearby._

The train arrived to the station but Kousaka Reina was rooted to the ground. Sudden anger started bubbling inside her while observing the third year teasing a not that uncomfortable looking Kumiko, according to the trumpeter's thoughts. She was utterly jealous, although she didn't recognize the feeling provided that it was unfamiliar to her.

 _She is even grabbing Kumiko by the hand!_

 _I am not happy about this._

The train closed its doors and left the station and the trumpeter just gaped at it until it couldn't be seen anymore. She blinked twice before realizing that she was alone at the station and she shivered, feeling suddenly cold.

 _I thought Kumiko would wait for me._

A new train arrived the station and Reina got in. The trip to school was a blur for the trumpeter which mind was plagued by Kumiko. The trumpeter's brain decided on playing games on her and flashbacks of the day before played in her head and Reina couldn't help but smile slightly. But then, there was that dream again.

 _I kissed Kumiko in my dreams. It was a soft sensation that made me feel different, but in a good way. Like when you get something you like and that fills a hole you didn't know you had._

 _But, did I really do it? Or was it just a figment of my imagination?_

 _I am so confused now._

 _And, what if it is true and I kissed Kumiko?_ the trumpeter paled and gasped.

"Kousaka-san, do you have any questions about the exercise your classmate just solved?" her teacher asked while frowning. It was so unlike her to be this distracted in class, actually she didn't even remember being in there at all.

"Not at all sensei, it was just that I moved my hand and it hurt" Reina lied with a steady voice and a serious expression, her mask was on and her teacher believed her words.

"If you need to go to the nurse's office just let me know"

"Of course sensei, I apologize for interrupting the class" Reina bowed respectfully and resumed her note taking while her mind was lost in a world that gravitated around certain auburn haired euphonium player.

* * *

It was lunch break and Kumiko was nowhere to be seen so, of course Reina was turning her head towards the door every five seconds waiting for Kumiko to arrive and share lunch with her, but that didn't happen.

 _Where is Kumiko?_

 _Is she mad at me about something?_

Reina stood, took her bento and walked down the hall towards Kumiko's classroom. She did want to eat lunch with the auburn haired girl and the trumpeter was determined to show the euphonium player how she really felt towards her, even if it was little by little due to the fact that feelings weren't her forte.

* * *

 _How could you tell the girl you like that she kissed you?_

The auburn haired girl's cheeks tinted with a bright pink and Midori tilted her head confused while Hazuki ate her sandwich without a care in the world.

"Kumiko, are you okay?" the short blonde placed her petite hand on the euphonium player's forehead to check if she had a fever "your cheeks are red and you feel a little warm".

"I am fine, I just have…a little headache" the euphonium player lied and leaned back.

"You should take something for it before it turns into a migraine, Kumiko" Hazuki commented nonchalantly between bites of her yakisoba bread.

"It's nothing, really" the euphonium player insisted and squeaked when a cool green tea bottle was placed on his head. The auburn haired girl looked up and surprised golden found concerned purples and the former stiffened.

"Let's get you some pills, Kumiko" Reina added softly with a warm smile and Kumiko's face turned crimson after the trumpeter placed her forehead against the euphonium player's.

 _Ugh._

 _Too close._

The trumpeter placed her bento next to Kumiko's before taking the latter's hand and pulled her to walk towards her classroom. Reina had a small pouch with some meds over there and she was sure to have something for a headache in there.

"Kumiko" Reina whispered softly without looking at the auburn haired girl that followed in silence.

"Ye…Yes?"

"Um…I want to ask you something about…" Reina felt how her heart threatened with bursting out her chest so she stopped walking and took a deep breath to calm herself down before pronouncing the next two words "…last night".

Kumiko released Reina's hand and looked down, the euphonium player felt shy all of a sudden, her first kiss wasn't something that she wanted to discuss in the middle of the hallway of their school. So, she did what she normally did when she was nervous, she ranted.

"Last night? There's nothing to discuss about last night" Kumiko raised her hands defensively "it's not like anything happened between us…"

 _Oh god._

"But…"

"Can we just get the meds? My headache is getting worse, Reina" Kumiko averted her gaze and walked ahead while the trumpeter remained there, rooted to the spot.

 _Something happened because I can tell when Kumiko is lying, and she just did._

 _Now I really want to know the whole story._

"Reina" the trumpeter looked up and golden and purple met once more "are you coming?" the shorter girl raised her gaze and her mask was on again.

"Of course, let's go" Reina caught up with Kumiko and they resumed their walk to the former's classroom in silence.

The topic wasn't mentioned again but the trumpeter was determined to know what really happened between the two of them last night, the problem was in how to approach Kumiko without making the latter panic and run away, Reina had to play her cards right.

On the other hand, Kumiko was an emotional mess. First, Reina's recent behavior towards her was extremely confusing for the euphonium player, all those mixed signals were driving Kumiko crazy but were also giving her hope.

Second, the auburn haired girl knew that Reina was fixated with Taki-sensei so she tried to keep her feelings at bay but all this recent closeness was making Kumiko struggle. It took a lot of energy to keep her from falling harder for the beautiful trumpeter, as if.

And there was also the kiss they shared last night. Even if Reina was not completely conscious, Kumiko had the hope that the former actually meant it. But now that the trumpeter wanted to know more details about last night, Kumiko panicked because she wasn't prepared to confess and be rejected.

The euphonium player was so sure that her feelings were not going to be corresponded that she just wanted to keep their status quo and float in that limbo where she could be close to Reina on their 'close friendship' state despite the date they had the day before.

 _It was in fact a date, I mean I don't picture myself doing any of those things with Midori or Hazuki, so of course it was a date._

 _Even if Reina would die before recognizing it._

 _And the fact that the invitation came from her must mean something. And those cryptic words she said, I think she wants to open up and I am glad._

 _But goddammit Reina, would it kill you to be more straightforward about things for once?_

"Here" Kumiko snapped out of her thoughts to find a trumpeter handing her 2 small pills while offering her a sip of the green tea bottle the trumpeter just drank from.

"Um…thanks" the euphonium player took the pills and put them in her mouth, they were bitter. Kumiko stared at the bottle then at Reina and her face burned even more before taking two big gulps of it swallowing the meds.

They went back to Kumiko's classroom to eat lunch. Once there, Hazuki was actively talking now because she was done with her food while Reina and Kumiko just ate in silence.

Kumiko didn't buy a drink so she was in need of one while Reina had hers so, after drinking some more, the latter offered it to the euphonium player who gladly accepted.

"Oh, an indirect kiss" Hazuki commented nonchalantly before turning to discuss about tubacabra with Midori one more time.

Kumiko almost choked with her drink while all her blood abandoned her face and now she looked as white as a paper sheet.

 _If only they knew that Reina kissed me less than 24 hours ago._

In contrast, Reina's chopsticks fell from her hand which she promptly picked up again and kept on eating not daring to look at the euphonium player but her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink betraying her thoughts.

 _A kiss._

 _Why does the thought of kissing Kumiko doesn't disturb me?_

They kept on sharing the green tea bottle, not without blushing even more every time they remembered Hazuki's words. After finished eating, the trumpeter said bye and hurried to her classroom and Kumiko tried hard to concentrate in class to fail miserably due to all the things that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Unknown to the euphonium player, Reina was having the same struggle, the difference was that the trumpeter was better at pretending and her teachers at buying her excuses, being an honor roll student had its perks.

In the blink of an eye, classes were over and band rehearsals were due so Kumiko, Hazuki and Midori headed to the storage room to get their instruments to find Reina there with a sad look on her face.

 _Poor Reina not being able to play her trumpet._

"Um" Kumiko stood in front of the trumpeter, waited for Hazuki and Midori to leave before pressing her hands against Reina's cheeks "you will be fine soon"

"Kumi…ko?" Reina uttered surprised and thoughts of a kiss shared with the euphonium player plagued her mind and her face and ears flushed.

"You will be fine soon" Kumiko insisted.

"I will…be fine soon" the trumpeter stated confidently.

"That's right" the auburn haired girl smiled before releasing her cheeks and turning to grab her euphonium from the case.

"Are you staying Reina?" Kumiko asked softly, the two girls were alone in the storage room.

"I…" the trumpeter looked down to her injured wrist and sadness was written all over her delicate features "don't know what to do"

Kumiko turned to look at Reina but didn't dare to comment, there was one of those rare times that the trumpeter opened up and the euphonium player didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I love playing the trumpet and now I can't" Reina sighed defeated "it's like part of my soul was taken away from me"

"I know but you will be fine, Reina" Kumiko smiled sincerely and the trumpeter felt the urge of approaching the taller girl and hug her but she had to gasp surprised when the auburn haired girl was faster and hugged her leaving her euphonium on the floor.

They stayed like that for several seconds while Kumiko reassured and reminded Reina that everything would be fine like a mantra that made the trumpeter warm inside and her ears burned.

Taking a small step back, Reina looked up and purple locked with golden and the trumpeter's hand took one of Kumiko's and her face dangerously approached the euphonium player's whose eyes widened but didn't move an inch. Just when Reina's breath tickled Kumiko's face, the storage's room door opened violently and fuming purple gaped at amused blue.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" Asuka adjusted the rim of her red glasses and tilted her head before continuing "the wounded trumpet and the dreamy euphonium"

"What's with the nicknames, senpai" Kumiko replied annoyed while grabbing her euphonium from the floor.

"Kumiko" Reina called from behind and the first year turned to find cold purple gaping at her with anger "I will see you tomorrow"

"But…" she couldn't finish her voicing her thoughts because the trumpeter got out of the room and slammed the door before leaving.

"Oh dear" Asuka covered her mouth dramatically "the trumpet is getting less straight by the minute; this is interesting" Kumiko tried to chase Reina still holding her euphonium but the third year grabbed her protégé by the arm and stopped the younger girl.

"Let her go" the older girl snickered with mischief "she need to be alone and you need to go to practice so shoo"

"Fine" Kumiko sighed defeated and headed out towards the music room leaving the older euphonium alone in the storage room.

"So the trumpet is bi curvy now, huh?" Asuka smiled to herself and her eyes shone with mirth "things will get more interesting now".

* * *

 **A/N: It sounds like Asuka has a plan, right? we will see how things go...review?**


	10. Junction

**A/N: The wait is over, here's a new chapter and chap 11 is already on the works. I have some free time today and I will be qorking on this and on my story in spanish.**

 **Panda2501: Well Asuka is a master at ruining moments and Kumiko is a escape master, lol. Oh! Kumiko on meds! [writing that down for future reference]. Well I prefer AsukaxKaori so the latter puts a leash on that wild girl. Thanks for reading.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Yeah, we got here the day before my aunt passed and my mom and I were able to say goodbye. I remember as a kid, to go to where my aunt worked and she gave me sweets [she worked at a bakery]. Anyhow, I know Hibike! has been kinda slow lately but a friend gave an idea for a crossover and I really liked it but that will have to wait until I finish my fic in Spanish [in around 3-4 chapters]. Also I will keep this story going to all their second and third year of high school. My ambitious plan is to finish when they head to college but, who knows?. Well Asuka might help, but there are new people coming to help/destroy things [a couple of OCs].**

 **anon: I will try my best to update faster, I promise.**

 **We love us: Sowwy but my muse felt playful.**

 **Warnings: Teased Reina is completely adorable. Introducing two new OCs in the mix: Reina's parents.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Junction

* * *

Kousaka Reina didn't know why but she was really mad. Actually, she was that angry that felt like punching a wall or, better, the face of certain senpai for ruining the sweet moment when she decided on opening up to her beloved euphonium player.

 _I wanted to tell Kumiko so many things. I actually wanted her to know me better although she does know me a lot, and way more than I ever expected._

Reina changed into her loafers and slammed the door of her shoe locker. She felt so frustrated that she wanted to release all her anger on something or, better, someone. Normally she would play her trumpet until she felt better but, due to her current state, that wasn't an option anymore.

Reina walked to the train station, got off several stations later and started walking distractedly. When she blinked again, the city of Uji was below her. She walked all the way to Mt. Daikichi deep in thought and it wasn't until she got there that she realized that had been walking for the last forty-five minutes.

And there, with the gleaming lights of the city of Uji as her sole witnesses, she screamed at the top of her lungs. The trumpeter sighed and took a deep breath before shouting again and again to let all her frustrations out. Reina wanted to let all out and several angry yells came out of her lips.

"I don't like her, I just don't like her" the trumpeter slapped her thighs in frustration. "I hate it when she is this close to Kumiko" Reina stopped and balled her left fist until her knuckles turned white. And then, she felt pain coming from her right hand. She had totally forgotten about her injured wrist and now she was paying the consequences of her careless behavior.

 _Since my confession to Taki-sensei everything had gone terribly. First, Kumiko avoiding me. Then, my unfortunate accident where my wrist got injured and now I can't play the trumpet for who knows how long. And now these confusing feelings of joy when I am around Kumiko and anger when Asuka-senpai is close to her._

 _Why my blood boils when our senpai is around?_

 _Is this what they call jealousy?_

 _Am I jealous of Asuka?_

 _Could it be…?_

Reina took a deep breath and held the angry tears that threatened to fall from her now dark purple orbs. She ignored the pain and grabbed the railing with her right hand and a soft crack was heard. The trumpeter enjoyed pain after all. And pain was a feeling she needed in order to confirm how _normal and human_ she could be at times.

 _Would it be possible that I have this kind of possessive feelings towards Kumiko?_

"Could it be that I am actually in love with…" blood rushed to her cheeks and she couldn't hide a nervous smile "…Kumiko?" a pang was felt in her chest and the trumpeter's heart raced at the euphonium player's name.

 _If that's the case, what should I do now?_

 _Would she believe me if I tell her?_

"I knew you would be here" a soft but stern voice called from behind the trumpeter and the latter tensed before turning around and surprised dark purple locked with slightly concerned lighter ones.

"Mother?"

"Your father and I got home earlier and you weren't there" an elegant brunette woman stated while approaching her daughter "knowing you, I figured you were going to be here"

"I…wa…was ju…just…"

"Stammering is a nasty habit I thought we had corrected already, Reina" the brunette woman stated rather coldly and the trumpeter swallowed hard, her proud façade broke completely because in front of her mother, Kousaka Reina was completely vulnerable.

"Mother I just…ugh" the trumpeter winced when her mother took her injured wrist in her hands.

"Let's go home Reina" the woman cold stare send shivers down the trumpeter's spine "for what I see, you have an awful lot of explanations to do"

"Yes mother" Reina sighed defeated before following her mother. She knew that not telling her parents about her wrist accident would get her in trouble but now it was too late to do anything and she just had to face them, fact the trumpeter wasn't really looking forward to.

* * *

On her way home, Oumae Kumiko was deep in thought. She couldn't figure out why the trumpeter behaved like that earlier when Asuka was around.

 _The closer I get to Reina, the least I understand her. Things were going…_

 _Somewhere…?_

 _But, where exactly?_

 _It's not like Reina feels the same way I do._

 _Or, is she?_

 _Who am I kidding? She only has eyes for Taki-sensei._

 _Sigh._

"This is just wishful thinking" Kumiko murmured to herself while looking out of the window. The scenery changed fast as the train moved through rice fields and small forests "There's no way Reina likes me the way I like her." The euphonium player chuckled dryly.

Minutes later, Kumiko got out on the station closest to her place. And walked still thinking about Reina, it was like the trumpeter had invaded every pore of her being and to be honest to herself, the euphonium player didn't mind a bit.

But there were many things that were making doubt her own thoughts and that was the way Reina had been behaving lately towards her.

 _She has been more open about things and even vulnerable which is kinda hot._

 _And we went out on a date._

 _I know it was!_

 _And that moment earlier, she looked like she was going to ki…_

 _Kiss me._

Kumiko's face burned all the way to the tip of her ears. Deep inside she wished Reina wanted to kiss her but she was still hesitant about it.

 _There was a moment during our date that she said something about feelings growing and new feelings appearing._

 _I wish she meant loving me like I love her._

 _Wait._

 _Do I love Reina?_

And in that moment, Kumiko's mind showed her images of hiking certain mount and playing together, a finger touching her lip, hugs and hands holding all the time. Several intimate moments and a dedicated solo plus an injured Reina and her cuteness while on medication.

Their last outing and their almost kiss a few hours ago and, of course, that kiss Reina gave her while asleep and Kumiko couldn't blush anymore without passing out due to all the blood amassed on her face.

 _Oh God, I am so screwed._

 _I love Kousaka Reina._

Kumiko arrived home, went straight to her bedroom and fell asleep without changing clothes. The auburn-haired girl was completely exhausted and not that confused anymore. Now, the question was what to do with her feelings. Kumiko didn't want to think about that right now so sleeping was the best choice to stop thinking.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Reina invaded her dreams too and Kumiko got lost in dreamland plagued with certain trumpeter and shared kisses. The euphonium player slept with a smile on her face, worries forgotten for a couple of hours.

* * *

Reina gulped before entering her house. She knew what she brought on herself by not telling her parents about her injured hand specially when she didn't tell her mother. Oh yes, Kousaka Reina was scared of her mother.

The woman had been nothing but dry and pushy towards her since she was a child and demanded a lot from her daughter. Kaya Kousaka was the main reason why Reina was so overachieving, the young trumpeter wanted to please her mother and make her feel proud of having a daughter, despite that the woman always wanted a son and she kept on reminding that fact to Reina.

That was the main reason Reina's grandmother and her mother didn't talk because the old lady loved her granddaughter and secretly attended every single competition Reina participated on, while Kaya just congratulated the trumpeter when she got a solo and first place, if not, she heavily criticized her only daughter who used to spend hours crying in bed as a child.

Her father was the complete opposite being more supportive but he was absent most of the time due to his job. Being a known trumpeter made him travel a lot so Reina was left alone with her insensitive mother.

Nowadays, that the trumpeter was a teenager, her mother joined her father during some of his trips so the pressure of having the older Kousaka around had lessened considerably and Reina couldn't be happier about it.

That, added to Kumiko's presence had made Reina softer. The trumpeter adored having the auburn-haired girl around because it made her happier and Reina felt at ease whenever Kumiko was by her side. The two girls where almost inseparable and, according to the trumpeter, things were getting better between them but she wasn't completely sure.

 _You never know with Kumiko._

 _Although I want her to…_

"Reina" a stern voice called and the trumpeter snapped out of her thoughts and she stiffened on the couch she was sitting at.

"Yes, mother?" the trumpeter replied evenly and turned to greet her father "hi father"

"Sweetheart, what happened to your hand?" Luis Kousaka asked with concern. Reina's father was half Japanese. Reina's grandfather was from a Latin American country her dad didn't remember the name. He was the one naming his daughter, that is why Reina's name means 'queen' in Spanish. When the little girl was born, the man thought of royalty, a trumpet legacy passed on his daughter.

Reina told the whole story to her parents just avoiding her thoughts and feelings towards Kumiko although she couldn't avoid bringing her up and the trumpeter struggled to keep a straight face and not blush.

 _I need to get Kumiko out of my mind._

As if.

"So, you got injured" Kaya's upset amethyst eyes landed on nervous purple orbs "and didn't even bother to tell us about it?"

"I see that you didn't want to make us worried, sweetie" Luis added in a soft tone and Reina relaxed a bit "but this is important and you should have let us know"

"I apologize mother" Reina gaped at her mom for a few seconds before looking at his father's blue orbs "father"

"As long as you give me all the information about who attended you and the treatment he prescribed you, it won't be a big deal sweetheart" Luis smiled softly and Reina felt a little more relaxed because her father was more understanding.

After giving her mother a card with all the medical information she wanted to know about her accident, Kaya left the room to call the doctor and Luis looked at his daughter before smiling.

"Mishap aside, how are you, honey?" Kousaka Luis asked with a smile "If I remember correctly you didn't win the Nationals, feeling better now?" Reina stood and sat next to her father who wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

"Yes daddy" Reina smiled and felt like a child again. She remembered vividly the first time she took a trumpet in her hands and her dad taught her how to hold it properly.

"And how is your friend Kumiko-chan?" the man asked with a whisper and by Reina's blush the man just chuckled "I see"

"It's not what you think, daddy" Reina added with a pout.

"At least your Taki-kun's phase is over then" Luis breathed relieved "I prefer you being with that cute girl than looking as a silly fangirl following your sensei around like a lost puppy"

"Daddy!" Reina's ears burned and Luis chuckled.

"You do have good taste my girl" the brunette man added with mirth and Reina hid her red face in her hands "that Kumiko girl is so cute"

"Don't look at my Kumiko that way" Reina snapped before her purple eyes widened and covered her mouth with her left hand.

"Oh so, is _your_ Kumiko with no honorifics?" Luis snickered "I see"

"Dad, stop" Reina pouted.

"Does she know?" Luis asked in a more serious tone.

"Um…not really" the trumpeter added with a sad tone.

"And, what are you waiting for?" Luis encouraged her daughter.

"I…don't know" Reina though out loud before looking at his father with concern "Aren't you mad that I like a girl, dad?"

"Are you kidding?" the brunette man held his daughter tight "not having a boy getting my daughter pregnant? I am living the dream, Reina-chan" the man released his daughter and made her look at him.

Deep blue gaped at relieved purple before adding softly "just don't let your mother catch you because both of us will get in trouble with dragon Kaya" Reina nodded trying to stifle a giggle which failed and both father and daughter laughed while Kaya was in another room still talking on the phone.

"I do want you to introduce her to me formally, though" Kousaka Luis added in a serious tone.

"But you promise not to embarrass me, daddy?" Reina asked while playing with a strand of her dark hair.

"I'll just show her your nude baby pictures" Luis added with a chuckle and the young trumpeter blushed. Oh, how he loved to make her daughter blush.

"Please don't, daddy!" Reina exclaimed while wrapping her arms under her chest with a crimson face "besides, I don't have nude baby pictures"

"Are you sure?" Luis taunted.

"I…don't want to know" the young trumpeter sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I will stay until you finish school so…" Luis looked up and tapped his chin with a finger "I do want to meet the girl that makes my daughter blush so much"

"Okay dad I will invite Kumiko over but…" serious purple locked with relaxed blues "I don't want you to tease her"

"I will behave" Luis pretended to grow serious and Reina smiled "or at least I'll try"

"Daddy!" Reina nudged his father's arm playfully.

"Ok, ok I will" Kousaka Luis added with a chuckle "let's have dinner this Saturday that your mother is out of town with her coworkers" the man smiled "that will give you plenty of time to tell Kumiko-chan how you feel"

"That's tomorrow!" the young trumpeter gasped, her purple eyes widened in surprised.

"You better hurry, then" Luis chuckled amused and Reina sighed annoyed and, at the same time, worried.

The trumpeter's mind was racing trying to find a good and affective solution to this new mess but, when it comes to feelings, Kousaka Reina was not good, at all.

 _How on earth will I confess to Kumiko and invite her to dinner with my father in less than twenty-four hours?_

 _And not get rejected._

 _And that Kumiko believes me, of course._

 _Think Reina, think._

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Reina but hey, you had it coming, lol. Review?**


	11. Ethereal Moonlight

**A/N: Hi, the wait was short this time so I welcome you to another chapter of my humble story. By the way, this one will be over in two chapters tops that means that the end is coming soon but do not worry! a sequel of this story is already on the works and will feature KumiRei's second year with some OCs to spice things up [I am sure I can do a good job after KyoAni announced a movie featuring Kumiko's second year, hopefully filled with lots of KumiRei moments]. So stay tuned because 'she had it coming' will continue.**

 **We love us: I plan something but my muse takes me to another road, same happens to Reina so let's see how she will manage everything now.**

 **Psykoakuma: Reina Reina? lol that'd be fun. A stalking dad! pure gold right there lol. Dragon Kaya is hard to get around but it's one of the main reasons Reina is the way she is, thankfully Kumiko exists and our lovely trumpeter is evolving, thanks God. Reina is getting more adorable by the minute and i love it!.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: I love this playful Reina, it makes her more human. One of my dreams is going to Mt. Daikichi and I will but I have to save lots of money, sigh. Yup, Luis and Kaya are my OCs for this story and they will play an important role on this and the sequels [did I say sequels? Yeah I did! I plan to take this story up to their high school graduation] I love Luis because, thanks to him, we are able to see Reina's soft side. Thanks for your continuous support and I hope you enjoy this chapters and all my future projects.**

 **Panda2501: Well the wait was way shorter this time. Let's see how Reina will evolve a bit more this time.**

 **Thestral212: Kumiko/Luis meeting will be epic, I will make sure of that. Our lovely trumpeter hasn't been taking care of her wrist that much so it still hurts her but she will get better. I will write as much as possible because it is my way of relaxing after how awful life can be sometimes.**

 **Deliberatee: Dragon Kaya is...a tough cookie but Luis is awesome and I like how he can make Reina softer and we needed that, human Reina. I agree! Reina come on, confess already like all the times you teased us on season 1 and we yelled 'kiss Kumiko already', you know you did guys hehe. Thanks for reading.**

 **Warnings: Midori and Hazuki are so naive compared to Yuuko and Natsuki. Also, g** **otta love playful/bold/medicated/regular Reina.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ethereal Moonlight

* * *

A beeping sound woke Kumiko up. It was the middle of the night, but she didn't care due to the one sending the message, Reina.

' _Hi_ ' just those two letters made the euphonium player wide awake within seconds. A moment later, her phone vibrated once more, a second message popped up.

' _Are you awake?_ '

"Well, now I am" Kumiko yawned slightly. And then, she remembered that Reina couldn't hear her so she typed a reply.

' _Yeah_ '

' _I was wondering if we could see each other tomorrow_ '

' _I mean, later because it is tomorrow already_ '

' _I mean today_ ' Kumiko couldn't help but smile seeing how confused the trumpeter was, it was adorable.

' _I got it Reina, later today and sure, what do you want to do?_ '

' _Well I was thinking on you coming over for dinner but_ ' Reina sent the message incomplete but Kumiko could see that she was still writing something.

"Maybe her wrist is bothering her" the auburn-haired girl thought out loud. Here, in the solitude of her room, nobody will criticize her about her blurting habit.

' _sorry is hard to write with my hand like this_ '

' _no problem, but you said 'but', but what?_ '

Reina took a deep breath to calm her now shaking hands. Even if Kumiko wasn't there, the trumpeter wasn't good at expressing her feelings and it took all her energy write the next set of words.

' _I want you to stay over_ '

Kumiko blinked once and twice and, after rereading the message for the tenth time, she convinced herself that it wasn't a figment of her inner wishes. In fact, reality hit her like a ton of bricks, Kousaka Reina was inviting her to have dinner and, most importantly, to stay over.

 _Oh, my god._

' _Kumiko? are you there?_ '

The euphonium player had totally forgotten about answering so she took her phone and replied promptly.

' _I am_ '

' _So? Are you coming for dinner?_ '

Kumiko took a deep breath to calm down. Several scenarios ran in her mind and most of them ended up on the euphonium player confessing her love to the trumpeter and the latter rejecting her making everything awkward among them. In a moment of boldness, she wrote a short answer.

' _Yes, but about staying over I will have to ask mom first_ '

' _Fine and, Kumiko?_ '

' _Yeah?_ '

' _We need to talk_ '

' _Huh? About what?_ '

Reina was taken aback by the sudden question. She knew Kumiko and was aware how often the auburn-haired girl blurted thoughts but the trumpeter thought that only happened while talking but apparently, the euphonium player's habit could also pop up on a conversation through texts. So, Reina took the easy way out and avoided talking about the matter at hand through the phone and stated a fact instead.

' _I took my meds and I am sleepy, let's talk about it tomorrow_ '

' _You meant later, I know'_

' _I am glad you understood, good night my sweet Kumiko_ ' to that, the euphonium player almost dropped her phone.

' _Rest well Reina_ ' the auburn-haired girl's phone screen turned off but Kumiko was still in a daze.

"What on earth just happened?" asked the auburn-haired girl out loud before changing into more comfortable clothes and went back to bed to try to get some sleep.

As if.

* * *

Not far from Kumiko's apartment, Kousaka Reina was fighting against sleep due to the fact that she, indeed, had taken her painkillers. The trumpeter was fighting a losing battle because when she was on those meds, she became sleepy and bold but terribly forgetful.

Although she recalled texting Kumiko, she won't probably remember calling her 'my' or 'sweet'. Thankfully, she would have to take her meds for two more days so, after that is over, Kousaka Reina would be back to normal.

As soon as the trumpeter closed her eyes, she fell asleep. She dreamed about a park and a lake. Kumiko was there, of course. It was a clear night and the moon shone reflecting its silver rays on the lake's surface.

Reina danced on the water barefoot and drops sprang everywhere while Kumiko was sitting on the grass smiling. The euphonium player took a fistful of grass and threw it to the air.

Droplets crashed with pieces of grass and sparkled like little diamonds while floating in the air, refusing to fall to the ground. Without Reina noticing, Kumiko stood and splashed the trumpeter who gasped surprised.

"You" Reina shouted when Kumiko jogged away, well the euphonium player would argue and say she was running but she such was slow runner that 'jogging' would be more appropriate. On the other hand, Reina was a fast runner so it took her only seconds to catch up with Kumiko.

They landed on the grass with a soft thud and red-seeded dandelions flew everywhere and Kumiko sneezed before blushing when Reina landed on top of her.

"Got you" the trumpeter smiled and leaned forward to stop at mere inches of Kumiko's lips.

"You got me since the moment I met you"

"Such a charmer" Reina giggled and Kumiko felt the trumpeter's breath tickling on her lips and closed her eyes embarrassed.

"I am such a dork" the auburn-haired girl pouted.

"True" Reina's lips landed on Kumiko's who took a few seconds to kiss back. After a minute where their breaths got faster and the kiss was turning needier, Reina withdrew slightly with a flushed face and a wide smile and whispered

"But you are _my_ dork" before kissing Kumiko again, this time she deepened the kiss and the euphonium player complied while red-seeded dandelions surrounded and covered them like a fluffy mantle.

With a gasp, Kousaka Reina woke up and sat on her bed. A thin layer of sweat covered her like a blanket that shimmered silver when moon rays landed on her through the slightly opened curtains.

With trembling fingers, the trumpeter caressed her lips and she felt the lingering sensation of Kumiko's lips. Reina flopped down on the bed and covered her crimson face with her hands.

 _What is with that dream?_

 _Apparently, kissing Kumiko is something that I don't feel uncomfortable with._

 _But, do I really want to?_

"Do I want to kiss Kumiko?" Reina whispered to herself while looking at the ceiling and her heart pounded hard in her chest. After several deep breaths, the trumpeter calmed down but the pink on her cheeks never left. While her heart was racing, Reina's mind was struggling with all these new feelings.

Knowing that she won't be back to sleep any time soon, the trumpeter decided on grabbing a glass of water so she left her bed and headed to the kitchen. After drinking some, she walked back to her room and leaned her forehead on the cool glass door that leaded to her balcony.

That was a habit Reina had since she was a little kid. The coolness of the window against her skin calmed her down but this time it wasn't enough to bring order to the mess her thoughts were so, she opened her balcony doors and stepped outside.

The cool breeze of the night embraced her and Reina hugged herself when she felt the temperature difference while goosebumps could be seen invading her arms. Reina looked at the sky and she couldn't see a cloud, it was a clear night.

 _Just like that dream._

High in the sky, the moon shone brightly and Kousaka Reina sighed while flashes of her last dream played on her mind endlessly. The trumpeter held her balcony's rail with her left hand and tightened her grip around it until her knuckles turned white.

The moment Reina closed her eyes, she felt Kumiko's lips on hers once more and the trumpeter took a deep breath and, finally, accepted the obvious.

 _It is true, then._

"I definitely want to kiss Kumiko" the trumpeter admitted with a soft whisper.

After that, she went back in and closed her balcony's glass doors and wrapped herself in her covers, letting all the warmth of the bed surround her. Tired purple closed and the trumpeter tried to go back to sleep.

As if.

* * *

Morning came and dark circles could be easily seen on two different pairs of eyes. Neither Reina nor Kumiko slept well due to, _reasons_. Reina had to wake up early because her mother was around and getting out of bed after six thirty in the morning was considered slacking by the older Kousaka.

So, to avoid making _dragon Kaya_ notice her even more and scold her for not being perfect enough, Reina decided on playing the role of the flawless daughter until her mother left for work.

She even helped cooking breakfast despite her injured wrist. Her dad helped her this time, he decided on making things smooth for his daughter due to the fact that he knew the young trumpeter was nervous already.

One thing about the Kousaka Reina at home was that she was not good at lying to her mother and her father knew that fact very well. So, to help his daughter a bit, he was all the time there for her. They just had to pretend that _no dinner with Kumiko would happen later_ _that day_ until lunch time, moment when Luis would take Kaya to the airport.

Hours went by slowly, according to Reina. She just had one thing or person, in mind, Kumiko. While helping to put the dishes away, the young trumpeter was lost in thoughts.

After waking up, she read the messages she wrote to Kumiko the night before and the mere thought of it turned the proud trumpeter into a mushy version of herself, which actually fitted her.

 _A pet name, I actually used a per name!_

 _I called her 'my sweet Kumiko'._

 _Dear god._

A blush was now visible on Reina's cheeks and Kaya raised an eyebrow unamused.

"Are you getting sick, Reina?" the older Kousaka dried her hands on a towel before turning to examine her daughter closely "tell me you are not because we don't need more ' _accidents_ ' that can slow down your goals." The young trumpeter took a deep breath and fought hard not to roll her eyes at her mother's remark.

"I am fine, mother I am just a bit hot" Reina replied evenly while locking eyes with the older Kousaka "I will go and adjust the thermostat, if you excuse me, mother" the young trumpeter left the room an exhaled relieved.

"I swear to God" Kaya sighed while turning to gape at Luis that was entering the kitchen "that daughter of yours is hiding something from me"

"She is your daughter too and she isn't hiding a thing" the man stated evenly before serving a cup of tea "besides, she is a good girl that only wants to please you"

"Well I am not impressed after she lost the national competition" Kaya rubbed the bridge of her nose "and now _this accident_ " the woman added with irritation and Luis just sighed.

"She will be fine" the man added with resignation. He knew that arguing about Reina was a topic he avoided with his wife.

At first, when their daughter was younger, Luis tried to make Kaya understand that Reina was just a girl that needed her love, not her pressure but the woman was stubborn and that leaded to several arguments that now he just avoids. Now, he tried a different approach, the supportive parent.

"Reina-chan is a strong girl" Luis added after taking a sip of his mug "I cancelled my next four concerts so I can stay home and go with her to her doctor's appointment"

"You don't have to put your career on hold because she was clumsy" Kaya added while finishing cleaning the counter.

"It's not only about her, I do need a short vacation" the man lied. He loved his career and he didn't need a break but he also loved Reina more than anything so, staying home for her was not a big issue.

"Fine" the woman relented "that way I can go on my work trip without worrying about anything"

" _Like you worried about Reina-chan that much_ " the man mumbled behind his tea mug.

"Did you say something, dear?" Kaya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just that I will take care of Reina-chan" Luis lied with a smug smile, just like Reina when she was satisfied about something.

With a nod, Kaya left the kitchen to arrange her luggage for her trip and Luis stayed still drinking from his mug.

"You can come in Reina-chan" the man added while he heard the soft footsteps of his daughter who also served some tea and sat next to him.

"I just didn't want to interrupt, dad" the young trumpeter added before taking a sip of her tea.

"You just didn't want to face your mother" the man snickered and Reina sighed, she knew he was right "You know, Reina-chan".

"Yes, daddy?"

"One day you would have to find the courage to show your how talented you really are and stop trying to please her"

"I know dad" Reina sighed and with a big gulp, the trumpeter finished her tea "I know"

"But that doesn't have to be today" Luis smiled and hugged his daughter for a few seconds and Reina smiled "so I will take your mother to the airport in an hour so you go and get ready for your dinner date with Kumiko-chan I will even cook for you two lovebirds"

"Daddy, stop" the young trumpeter pouted with a flushed face and the man just laughed while walking out the kitchen.

* * *

Kumiko got out of the shower and got dressed with her mind focused on one thing only, ask her mother for permission to stay the night at Reina's house. She knew it wasn't easy to convince her but she got the perfect plan.

Finals were a week away and Reina was an honor student that offered to help her on her weak subjects, it was a bulletproof plan.

 _I just need to tell Reina and my mom._

' _Reina_ '

When no reply came, Kumiko got worried. But not a minute later, a short reply popped up.

' _Yes?_ '

The euphonium player smiled.

' _I will tell my mom that you will help me study for our finals so she lets me stay over_ '

' _Sounds good, don't forget to bring your books then_ ' Kumiko sighed, she didn't want to study but have fun with Reina.

' _But…I was going to lie_ '

' _Bring your books anyways so we can study, Kumiko_ '

' _Fine_ ' the euphonium player knew she won't win an argument against Reina so she just complied. Now to talk to her mom.

* * *

Reina placed her phone on her bed after finishing texting with Kumiko. While the auburn-haired girl asked her mother for permission to stay at the trumpeter's house, the brunette decided on cleaning up her room.

Another thing people didn't know about Kousaka Reina was that the trumpeter was horribly messy.

So, to keep up to her pristine reputation of a very tidy musician and student, Reina started picking up her clothes from the floor to then focus on her desk and bed. It took her around half an hour to pick up her own mess but now the room looked like the image people had of her, as a neat and perfectionist young woman.

When the screen of her phone lit and a message popped up, Reina took it in her hands to smile after Kumiko texted her that her mother had said yes and she was going to stay the night.

 _She is coming over._

And then, flashes of last night's dream went through her mind once more and the trumpeter couldn't help but blush deeply. Kousaka Reina never thought she would feel this way towards another person but Taki-sensei.

 _Wait._

 _I have never felt this way for him._

 _What I feel for her is greater and I can't deny it anymore._

 _I have deep feelings for Oumae Kumiko._

While placing the last of her now folded clothes in her closet, a knock was heard on the door and Reina turned around to find her mother staring at her and her father behind her, leaning on the doorframe.

"Reina"

"Yes mother"

"I am leaving now, I will be back next week"

"Have a safe trip, mother"

"I will" Kaya stepped forward and patted Reina on the head, fact that the trumpeter hated the most "and don't have more _accidents_ in my absence"

"I won't mother" Reina replied with sadness. It was really hard to accept the fact that whatever she did won't be enough to please her mother. With that, Kousaka Kaya left the room and headed to the entrance of the house.

"I will be back later, sweetie" Kousaka Luis smiled at his daughter who smiled back.

"Be careful daddy"

"Don't worry my child, I am an excellent driver" Luis showed her a peace sign.

"That is what I am worried about" Reina teased.

"Oh, my daughter is teasing me" Luis snickered "I hope that's not one of the signs of the apocalypse" the older trumpeter closed the door promptly before a flying pillow hit him.

* * *

Kumiko was finishing packing her overnight bag when her room's door opened and a crimson eyed girl entered, it was Mamiko.

"Where are you going?"

"I will stay the night over Reina's" the euphonium player replied nonchalantly "she is going to help me study for the finals"

"Reina, with no honorifics?" Mamiko raised an eyebrow amused "you must be really close"

"Um…" Kumiko blushed and looked away "well…we are good friends, that's all"

" _Good friends_ , huh?" the crimson eyed girl chuckled.

"Yes, good friends only" golden orbs darkened with sadness.

 _Although I wish we were more than that._

"So, you like the girl that way, Kumiko" Mamiko commented quietly and the euphonium player covered her mouth with her hands, she had blurted her thoughts, _again_.

"Please onee-chan, don't tell our parents" Kumiko panicked. The least she needed right now was to hear her mother scolding her and her father looking at her in shame.

"I won't but…" Mamiko closed the door and sat on her younger sister's bed "I have a question" golden and crimson gaped at each other and Kumiko sighed defeated.

"Yeah?"

"Have you told Reina-san how you feel?"

"Um…" Kumiko looked down at her barefoot feet and curled her toes "…no" Mamiko sighed and patted the spot next to her so the younger girl sat and the latter complied.

"Well, are you planning on telling her?"

"She is in love with Taki-sensei!" Kumiko blurted with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh, so she is the one that confessed during the nationals" Mamiko looked up deep in thought.

"How do you know that?"

"I still have friends in my old band and besides…" Mamiko smiled "that kind of news travel fast, you know" Kumiko just looked down and sighed.

Then, she started telling her sister about what had had happened after the nationals until the day before, omitting the kiss they shared, of course.

"Um…" Mamiko kept quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath and look at her younger sister with a smile "you have to tell her Kumiko."

"What? Why?" the euphonium player added with widen eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine"

"How? Did you hear the part that she likes Taki-sensei, right?" Kumiko asked with sarcasm.

"Trust me" Mamiko's smile widened before ruffling her sister's auburn curls "I have a hunch" and the euphonium player couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Tell her Kumiko" Mamiko stood and walked to the door before turning and smile at her sister "you'll see that things will be okay" and then Oumae Mamiko closed the door, leaving a very confused Kumiko behind.

 _A hunch she says._

 _Although her hunches never fail._

 _Could it be that…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her ringing phone. Kumiko promptly answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Reina?"

"You wish" an amused voice replied.

"Natsuki-senpai"

"Oh, so you _are_ expecting a call from Kousaka-san"

"I am not!" Kumiko protested.

"Well, whatever" Natsuki chuckled as if she was able to see Kumiko's flushed face "I called you to invite you to the movies, I already told Yuuko, Midori-chan and Hazuki-chan and if you want, I can tell Kousaka too"

"Um I don't know" Kumiko was hesitant because she didn't know if Reina would want to go "let me ask Reina and then I'll call you back"

"Well, she is your girlfriend so it's easier for you to convince her"

"She's not!" Kumiko almost yelled on the phone and Natsuki chuckled.

"But you wish, we all know that"

"Shut up"

"Okay, okay teasing aside, text me if you lovebirds are going" after that Natsuki hung up and Kumiko stared at her phone with a mixture of annoyance and surprise.

 _What the…_

"Better ask Reina then" the euphonium player sighed before writing a text to the trumpeter.

* * *

Kousaka Reina was taking a shower and left her phone in her room so she didn't notice Kumiko's text until she got back in. Twenty minutes had passed, there were two more messages from the same sender.

' _Hey Reina, Natsuki-senpai called and asked me to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies, she already asked Hazuki and Midori and they said yes_ '

' _But if you don't want to go I can tell her that you are busy and I will make an excuse too_ '

'Reina, a _re you there?_ '

The trumpeter smiled after reading the messages and thought about what her father told her once about having friends and enjoy her time with them so she took her phone to reply.

' _Sorry, I was in the shower_ '

' _I think it would be nice to spend some time with them outside band practice so, I accept_ '

' _Woah, who are you and what did you do to Reina?_ ' the trumpeter giggled at Kumiko's text before replying.

' _I deserve some fun too Kumiko but, if you don't want to go I can just get together with them on my own_ '

' _I was just kidding, let me call Natsuki-senpai and then I'll let you know the time and place_ '

' _Fine by me, I am going to get dressed now_ ' the trumpeter placed her phone on her bed to quickly grab it back when Kumiko wrote another text.

' _So…you were…_ '

'I was _?_ '

' _Naked? That's…_ '

' _I am in my underwear and you are being a pervert, Kumiko_ '

' _Sorry, sorry, but it's kinda hot, Reina_ '

' _Hentai!_ ' the trumpeter blushed and giggled before leaving her phone once more and heading to her closet to grab some clothes to wear.

Kumiko was hiding her burning face on her pillow back in her room and a wide smile was seen adorning her features after all the teasing she did.

Moments later, the euphonium player called Natsuki and they settled a time to see each other. Afterwards, Kumiko rushed to the shower to get ready. When she went back to her room, she let Reina know that they would see each other on the train station close to their homes to go together, of course.

* * *

For the first time ever, Kumiko was the first to arrive to the station so she sat on a bench and played a game on her phone. Five minutes later, Reina arrived and stood behind where the euphonium player was sitting.

Leaning forward, the trumpeter approached Kumiko's ear and whispered a soft ' _hi_ ' and the euphonium player jumped from her seat alarmed.

"Oh, my god Reina" Kumiko placed a hand on her heart and took a deep breath "you almost gave me a heart attack"

"I saw you so focused on your phone that I just wanted to surprise you" Reina smiled with mischief "what are you playing anyways?"

"Um…" Kumiko didn't want to tell Reina that she had been addicted to a phone game Natsuki send her the invitation for and that had keep her up late so many times "it's just an app Natsuki-senpai sent me"

"It looks like a game" Reina pointed with mirth and Kumiko turned off her phone's screen.

"The train is here" Kumiko suddenly realized and took Reina's hand "let's go" the trumpeter complied. What the euphonium player didn't know is that the trumpeter was playing the same game also and found it quite addictive too.

* * *

After getting together, the six girls headed to grab something to eat before going to the movies. Reina ate assisted by Kumiko while Yuuko and Natsuki observed them wide-eyed.

"You two really" Yuuko commented while stealing some fries from Natsuki's plate.

"Huh?" Kumiko turned and tilted her head confused.

"So mushy" Natsuki made gagging sounds "it makes me feel sick"

"I think it is kind of sweet" Midori pointed "that's how a good friend shows she cares."

"I agree" Hazuki commented nonchalantly while observing some cute guy that looked like Tsukamoto and both second years rolled her eyes.

"Who wants ice cream?" Yuuko offered while standing from her chair and Hazuki, Midori and, surprisingly, Reina stood so, the four girls headed to get some cold treat while Kumiko and Natsuki stayed on the table.

"So…" the red head asked with a smile and Kumiko stiffened.

"Yeah?"

"How are things with Kousaka-san?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me little eupho" Natsuki pointed a fry at Kumiko's face "that we all know that you have the hots for Kousaka"

"All?"

"Well, Yuuko, Kaori, Haruka, Asuka, the brass section…"

"The brass section?"

"Well except those two slow children over there" Natsuki pointed at Midori and Hazuki who were happily eating ice-cream "and probably Kousaka".

"Ugh" Kumiko sighed "I asked onee-chan about that and she just told me to tell Reina how I feel"

"What?" Natsuki almost spit her drink "wow"

"Yeah" the auburn-haired girl proceeded to give a quick summary of what happened between Reina and her lately and Natsuki chuckled.

"Kumiko, trust me on this" the second year put a hand on the former's shoulder "tell her"

"What! You too?" Kumiko exclaimed clearly surprised.

"I'm serious, you have to tell her" Natsuki pressed while the other girls approached.

"Okay, okay I will tell her" Kumiko added rather loudly.

"Kumiko" Reina called from behind and the auburn-haired girl stiffened and glared at Natsuki who stifled a laugh "I brought you strawberry, is that okay?"

"Um, yeah sure strawberry is a good flavor ha-ha" Kumiko snorted nervously and Natsuki had to look away to avoid bursting into laughter "thanks Reina."

"You're welcome Kumiko" the euphonium player grabbed her cold treat and licked it before smiling to the trumpeter who took a napkin and cleaned Kumiko's cheek "you had some ice-cream there" and when both of them were lost in their world, the others just gaped at them surprised on how open Reina was behaving with Kumiko.

"Can you believe these two?" Yuuko asked Natsuki who sighed.

"They should get a room" the read head commented with annoyance.

"A room? What for?" Hazuki asked and Natsuki just gave her a pair of movie tickets and added "You and Midori should go ahead, Yuuko and I need to…talk to those two"

"Sure!" Hazuki grabbed Midori's hand and pulled her "Let's go Midori" the short blonde nodded and followed the energetic tuba player.

"Okay you two" Yuuko commented with annoyance and it wasn't until she snapped her fingers that Kumiko and Reina turned and looked at the blonde with curiosity.

"If we wait for you to go by yourselves, we would miss the movie for sure" Natsuki added while showing them the tickets "so, let's go children" the red head walked away followed by Yuuko while Reina and Kumiko followed suit holding hands.

Well, more like the trumpeter entwining her fingers with the euphonium player and the latter blushing like there was no tomorrow.

After buying some sodas, candy, and caramel popcorn, which Reina was addicted to, they entered to watch an action movie with some romance, Natsuki's choice.

Due to Reina's wrist, Kumiko sat next to her to hand her some soda and steal some of her popcorn which the trumpeter didn't mind but giggled at the auburn-haired girl's failed attempts to take some of the sweet treats Reina had.

After a while, they settled by Kumiko handing the soda to Reina so she could drink and the latter placing some caramel popcorn on Kumiko's hand so she stopped spilling them on the floor.

When the soda was almost gone and there were few popcorn left, Reina stared at Kumiko who was focused on the movie and smiled. The euphonium player felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to Reina who blushed and pretended to have all her undivided attention towards the screen so the former decided one last stunt, steal the last pieces of popcorn without Reina noticing.

"Don't" the trumpeter whispered.

"Ack" golden eyes widened "I thought you were watching the movie"

"Here" Reina took a couple of caramel popcorn and approached her hand towards Kumiko's lips before whispering "say _ah_ "

The euphonium player opened her mouth and Reina's fingers brushed slightly against the former's tongue and both froze.

And there, in the darkness of the movie theater Reina took Kumiko's hand and entwined their fingers before leaning her head on the latter's shoulder who thought that she was going to pass out due to all the blood rushing to her face.

 _This is where I belong, I have no more doubts about it._

 _I will tell Kumiko how I feel._

 _Tonight._

They spent the rest of the movie like that, with Reina holding Kumiko's hand and the latter drawing small circles on the former's hand.

After the movie was over, both girls said goodbye to the other four and, after a private _girl to girl_ talk between Kumiko and Natsuki in the bathroom that was more like a _tell Reina how you feel or I will hit you on the head until you faint_ kind of talk, the auburn-haired girl and the trumpeter headed to the latter's home to have dinner with Kousaka Luis, Reina's father.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know you wanted the 'dinner date' but that will be on next chapter [probably the finale] I enjoyed a lot writing this one, one of the longest and funnier chapters on this series. If you want more, you know what to do, I love reading your thoughts.**


	12. The light ahead

**A/N: I am back with a new chapter and this is not the finale, there's still one more [tha final one will be #13, same as in the show] that would be the final chapter of this story that started with an angry ranting thanks to KyoAni and their messy second season and will end up the way we all KumiRei shippers would wanted to. Thanks in advance to all that have followed/favorited/reviewed my humble story, your comments keep me motivated to write more.**

 **On other news, rejoice my dear readers because 'she had it coming' will have a sequel portraying KumiRei second high school year, that means new OCs and lots of drama and fluff [I just hope KyoAni doesn't dissapoint with Kumiko's movie, but then again, it's KyoAni]. Although i announced a sequel, I will take a break of this story as soon chapter 13 is posted to work on two more projects that I already have in the works. One story on this fandom and one on Marimite, news about that soon. Now, replies to your lovely reviews.**

 **Panda2501: I am glad you enjoy my story. I know everyone wanted to read the dinner but I needed to finish up some things before that but hey, now you got it here. Messy Reina makes her more human and adorable, in my opinion and yes this story has two sequels planned but time would tell, but I will write about their second year for sure.**

 **Deliberatee: I am so sappy, I know XD. Romantic Reina is best Reina specially with who we all want her to be [suck it Taki/Tsukamoron] dragon Kaya will give them some hard times but i hope they find a way to handle her. Luis is the best father ever, I wish i had one of those and he definitely helped so much that I want him to adopt me, lol.**

 **ELLI0T: The finale is coming, thanks for reading.**

 **dinnca: Reina is stubborn and Kumiko is just in love but scared, it's not an easy situation but hopefully they will do something about it.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Yup, both are girls on a mission, although I see Reina more into it to be honest. I wanted something light before the big guns come into the picture on this chapter with confessions and stuff. Kumiko and Luis showdown is finally here, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Psykoakuma: I am glad you liked it! I thought they were going to make out in the movies but they restrained and I was like awwww, bummer. MAid dragon is amazing, I envy Kobayashi so much hehe. I hope you enoju this chap too.**

 **Ruelf: OMG you're alive! I am a fan of your work too, please update soon! I hope you keep loving Reina on this chap too.**

 **Thestral212: jajaja ya llego la cena asi que no desesperes, aqui todo se aclara, por fin.**

 **Warnings: Unmedicated Reina is as dangerous as the medicated one. This is a confession of love, after all.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The light ahead

* * *

Kumiko was completely confused about Reina's actions today. The trumpeter had been overly sweet and caring, so out of character to her regular aloof behavior. But the auburn-haired girl didn't complain, in fact, she was enjoying this new version of the normally mysterious Kousaka Reina.

They were still holding hands and Kumiko noticed that the trumpeter was slightly shaking.

 _Reina is nervous._

 _But, why?_

"Ne, Reina"

"…"

"Reina"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Reina looked away and Kumiko knew that the trumpeter was lying "Everything is fine"

"Sure" Kumiko snorted

"Hey!" Reina threw a punch to Kumiko and the latter evaded and chuckled.

"I never thought you were the violent type" Kumiko added between fits of laughter and Reina scoffed before giggling along with the euphonium player.

The route they chose was the one they normally took after school so they felt at ease with Kumiko teased the trumpeter who uncharacteristically blushed a lot. They got out and walked all the way to the spot where they normally parted but this time Kumiko followed Reina home.

The trumpeter stopped by a riverbank and Kumiko tilted her head confused.

"Reina, why are you stopping here?"

"Kumiko" Reina turned and hugged the euphonium player who blushed deeply before hugging the trumpeter back.

"…"

They kept on hugging for way longer ' _good friends_ ' were supposed to and Kumiko took a step back and locked eyes with the trumpeter who was uncharacteristically blushing.

"Reina…" the euphonium player took a deep breath before taking the trumpeter's healthy hand "…is everything okay?"

"Yes!...no!...I…I don't know!" Reina looked down and Kumiko kept silent while the trumpeter pulled the auburn-haired player with her to a nearby bench and both sat in silence.

The river's current was the only sound heard while the sun disappeared behind a far hill and streetlights slowly lit bathing them in an orangish glow.

"We will have dinner with my father" Reina suddenly said and golden eyes widened.

"Wha…what? Why?" Kumiko blurted before covering her mouth with her free hand, yes, they were still holding hands.

"He…wants to meet you" Reina cryptically replied.

"But…why?" the euphonium player blurted out again.

"I told him that you are…special to me" even Reina's ears were burning now "as I told you earlier, we need to talk"

"Yeah, I remember" Kumiko looked up and the sky was getting darker and start could be seen shining "but what is it about, Reina?"

The trumpeter felt trapped and was getting anxious. Confessing for real was something that she had never done before and the entire situation was making her really nervous.

 _I want to tell you how I feel but, how do I even start?_

"Kumiko…I…" Reina was suddenly interrupted by her ringing phone and she couldn't be more relieved.

"Reina-chan, did you girls get lost or something?"

"No daddy, we are on our way" Reina stood up and Kumiko followed suit "we will be there in around ten minutes or less" after hanging up, the trumpeter turned to take Kumiko's hand and they resumed their walk to Reina's place.

"Kumiko"

"Yeah?"

"We will talk after dinner" the trumpeter stopped, turned around and cupped the auburn-haired girl's cheek before taking a step forward and smiling sweetly at Kumiko's blushing face "I promise."

Just in that moment, the sound of rain made Kumiko chuckle before taking a step back and taking Reina's hand and they ran in the rain. Five minutes later, they stopped under a tree.

Golden locked orbs with purple and Kumiko couldn't help but blush at Reina's sight. Flushed face and disheveled hair, the trumpeter was slightly panting and then, the auburn-haired girl noticed Reina's bleeding ankles, running with heels wasn't the best choice.

"I know you will tell me that you like pain but" Kumiko pointed at Reina's feet "that looks really painful"

"To be honest" Reina smiled embarrassed "it is"

"Let me carry you home" the euphonium player added before turning around so she could carry Reina on her back.

"But…it is not that bad, Kumiko" the trumpeter lied, she actually was under a lot of pain.

"Don't lie and hop on" Reina complied and the euphonium player carried the trumpeter on her back all the way to the latter's home while it was pouring.

After walking for a couple of meters, the trumpeter finally relaxed surrounded by Kumiko's warmth and approached her lips to the auburn-haired girl's ear.

"Thank you for being this caring, Kumiko" Reina whispered and the euphonium player stumbled with a rock and both girls almost fell, there was something alluring about Reina's voice that was making the euphonium player lose control.

"It…it's no problem Reina" Kumiko stammered and sighed relieved when the sight of Reina's home brought some peace to her racing heart.

* * *

When Kousaka Luis opened his front door, he didn't know whether to laugh at the two soaked teenagers or just hug Kumiko for being so caring about Reina. In the end, he took option three, let them in and offer a hot drink and a bath.

Reina was the first coming out from her parent's bathroom and sat on one of the stools of the kitchen while her dad handed her a cup of warm amazake.

"You must be the only parent…" Reina took a sip of her mug before continuing "…that gives an alcoholic drink to your daughter"

"Amazake barely has any alcohol in it, Reina-chan besides…" Luis approached and poured a bit of sake on his daughter's mug "knowing you, I am sure you need some liquid courage"

"I don't know if to love you or hate you, daddy" Reina mumbled between sips and Luis chuckled.

"You know you love me, my sweet kid" Luis added and his daughter scoffed "and don't worry, you will be able to take your meds despite that drink."

From afar, Kumiko watched the father-daughter interaction and was surprised of how sweet Reina's dad was with his daughter. Although, the euphonium player couldn't listen what they were mumbling about, she enjoyed how cute the trumpeter looked all flushed while talking to her dad.

"Here's the girl of the hour!" Kousaka Luis added and Reina looked up and purple melted in golden orbs "come here and have a warm drink, kiddo, dinner will be ready soon" Kumiko walked in the kitchen and sat next to Reina while Luis placed a steamy amazake mug in front of the auburn-haired girl.

"Thank you, Kousaka-san" Kumiko promptly replied.

"Just call me Luis, Kumiko-chan" Luis added with a warm smile, similar smile than his daughter gives the euphonium player when she is pleased about something "By the way Reina-chan, you haven't properly introduced me your friend" the trumpeter stood and bowed.

"Father, this is Oumae Kumiko, my…" the young trumpeter felt a knot on her throat that didn't let her continue.

"Your…?" Luis slightly pressed. He was aware of how hard it was for his daughter to voice her feelings and his wife has most of the fault on that particular matter but that was something he will discuss with Kaya when she came back from her work trip.

 _I guess Reina-chan hasn't confessed yet._

"…good friend" Reina whispered while looking down.

 _And I am so damn right._

 _This kid, really._

"Oumae Kumiko, nice to meet you, Kousa…I mean Luis-san" Kumiko bowed deeply and quickly replied while looking sad all of a sudden.

 _Oh yeah, I almost forgot I am just her friend._

"Glad to finally meet you" Luis smiled "Reina-chan has told me a lot about you"

"She did?"

"Yeah, she has told me about how you have been there for her and I am really thankful, Kumiko-chan"

"It is no problem, Luis-san" Kumiko smiled after finishing her amazake mug "she is a good _friend_ of mine" the last two words carried some sadness and Reina looked down at her mug finding it very interesting all of a sudden.

 _Ouch, Kumiko-chan is hurt and my daughter is finally acknowledging her feelings._

 _Well, that's better than nothing but, poor Kumiko._

"Well I think that she sees you more like a…" Luis saw how Reina's eyes widened at her father's statement and her mug slipped from her hand spilling the rest of the amazake on the kitchen counter.

"Are you okay, Reina?" Kumiko stood and took a kitchen towel to clean the mess the trumpeter had made.

"Yes, I was just careless" the trumpeter replied while his father offered her an extra towel to clean her hands.

"Don't worry about this, I will take care of the rest" Luis offered with a smile "you girls go and wash your hands, I'll call you when everything's ready" the man wiggled his brows at his daughter who just rolled her eyes before taking Kumiko's hand and both walked out of the kitchen.

After washing her hands, both girls sat on Reina's bed. The tension was palpable but none of them dared to break the silence. Not a minute later, Kumiko stood up and walked to Reina's desk and smiled at the picture she found.

It was the trumpeter holding a shiny silver trumpet on one hand and a medium size trophy on the other while giving a proud smile to the camera.

 _That's so cute._

"Thank you, Kumiko"

 _Damn me and my blurting._

"N…no problem" the euphonium player stammered and stiffened when she felt Reina's body slightly pressed against her back. When Kumiko quickly turned around, the trumpeter's face was really close to her own and she flushed.

"Um…" the auburn-haired girl took a step back to be blocked by the desk, she was trapped.

"Kumiko" the trumpeter whispered before taking a step forward.

"Y…yes?"

"I need to tell you something"

"I…" the trumpeter took a step forward and smiled with a crimson face "think that…I like you"

"I like you too, Reina" Kumiko smiled "I mean we _are_ _friends_ so of course that I like you"

"No Kumiko you don't understand" Reina sighed frustrated "what I really meant is that…" a knock interrupted their conversation and Kumiko took the chance to escape from the trumpeter's confusing advances and sat back on the bed.

The moment the door was opened and a smiling man announced that dinner was ready, both girls followed Kousaka Luis to the dining room while avoiding each other's gazes.

* * *

Kumiko was surprised at Luis' cooking skills because they were completely superior than his daughter's, although she could eat Reina's food any given day.

"So, Kumiko-chan" Luis started and smiled at his daughter's terrified expression "how do you like the food so far?"

"It's delicious Luis-san, thank you for the invitation"

"Don't mention it, Kumiko-chan" the older trumpeter took a sip of his drink before continuing "I have the feeling that I will see you around more often"

"Daddy!" Reina interrupted nervously and her father just chuckled amused.

"Oh, that reminds me, Reina-chan" Luis commented while looking at his watch "it's time for your medication, I left it on the kitchen's counter"

* * *

Saying that the young trumpeter was nervous of leaving Kumiko and Luis alone was an understatement. In fact, she was terrified because she knew that her father could ' _blurt_ ' some of Reina's inner thoughts and feelings.

 _I don't need my father's help to confess to Kumiko._

The young trumpeter entered the kitchen to find that her meds weren't where her father told her, instead she found a piece of paper with some written lines.

' _Your meds are somewhere in here, just follow the clues I prepared for you. Have fun while I entertain your lovely Kumiko-chan._

 _Love,_

 _Your daddy'_

"Why can't I have a normal father that actually leaves the meds where he said he did?" the trumpeter complained and with an annoyed sigh, Kousaka Reina started looking for her meds in the kitchen.

* * *

Oumae Kumiko couldn't help but feel nervous by being left alone with Reina's father and the latter couldn't be more amused.

 _These two girls are so similar and different at the same time that is sweet. I can tell from how Kumiko-chan sees my Reina that she's head over heels my daughter._

 _How come Reina-chan hasn't noticed it?_

 _I never thought my bright daughter would be this oblivious._

"So, Kumiko-chan" Luis started and nervous golden orbs observed him.

"Yes, Luis-san?" the euphonium player commented before taking a sip of her drink.

"When are you going to tell my daughter how you feel about her?" the older trumpeter added and Kumiko coughed and almost spitted her drink.

"Wha…what…do…do y…you mean, Lu…Luis-san?"

 _Oh God, he knows._

"Yup, I know" Luis added with mirth and Kumiko covered her mouth with her hands "and don't pretend that it is not true that you have feelings for my daughter".

 _Damn._

"I…" Kumiko looked down at her shaking hands resting on her lap "I…do care about Reina a lot, Luis-san"

"Well, to be honest" Luis looked up deep in thought "I don't see the issue with that as long as you let her know"

"But she loves Taki-sensei!" Kumiko blurted again, this time on purpose. That was what she considered the main obstacle for her confession, being rejected because the object of her affection was in love with their sensei.

"That old hag? I don't think so" the trumpeter chuckled out loud "In fact, let me ask you two questions"

"O…k"

"What would happen if that weren't true?"

"Um…"

"If that were the case, would you confess your feelings to Reina-chan?"

"I…" Kumiko took a deep breath to calm down and reply in all honesty "I think I would confess to her _if_ that were the case, Luis-san"

"Well Kumiko-chan" the trumpeter leaned forward and the auburn-haired girl did the same and the former whispered "today's your lucky day and I said too much already" and the euphonium player flushed while her mind went into chaos.

"Very funny, father!" Reina glared at her dad while entering the dining room.

"I don't know what you're talking about sweetie" Luis ignored his fuming daughter while trying hard not to burst into laughter "did you find them?"

"Of course, I did!" Reina snapped with a blush and Kumiko was taken aback. Seeing her beloved trumpeter this annoyed was an uncommon sight "not thanks to you, _dad_ "

"Oh well…" Luis stood ignoring his daughter completely "time for dessert" he added before walking towards the kitchen and Reina turned to Kumiko.

"What did dad tell you?" Reina suddenly snapped and the euphonium player raised her hands cautiously.

"Nothing, I swear!" the euphonium player promptly replied "did you take your painkillers?" Kumiko asked to change the subject.

"I did" Reina whispered before looking away with a blush.

"Ice cream it is!" Luis commented while reentering the dining room carrying small bowls with different flavors.

"We have to study for our finals so we will have our ice cream in my room" Reina suddenly stood and Kumiko followed suit.

"If you excuse us, Luis-san" The euphonium player added before bowing slightly.

Before leaving, Kousaka Luis mouthed a ' _good luck_ ' to the auburn-haired girl that just gave him a small smile and a nod before following Reina to her room.

"They are a perfect match" Luis had some ice cream before chuckling "even if they don't fully realize it yet"

 _Oh well, I just hope they finally acknowledge how much they love each other._

 _Those silly girls._

* * *

When the soft click of a closing door was heard, Kumiko jumped alarmed. She felt really nervous all of a sudden. Maybe because of how Reina had been behaving or perhaps due to the trumpeter's father words that were just driving her crazy.

 _If that were the case, would you confess your feelings to Reina-chan?_

 _Would I be brave enough to confess?_

"Kumiko" the auburn-haired girl looked up and Reina smiled and the former blushed while taking the trumpeter's ice cream bowl to place it on a nearby table.

 _Yeah, probably not._

"Since I was a kid, I have always loved sweet things" Reina enjoyed a big spoon of ice cream "and I still tend to drift towards people with those qualities like a moth to a flame" the trumpeter suddenly blushed a bright shade of pink before looking away "like you, Kumiko"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you" Reina moved closer to Kumiko and stared at her ice cream bowl before continuing "haven't you noticed how much I have changed under your terrible influence?"

"Well…" now it was the euphonium player's turn to ponder about things and she had to recognize that the trumpeter was right.

Reina had opened up a lot lately, despite how hard it is to her, she had been trying really hard to get closer to Kumiko who hasn't been that receptive due to that confession the trumpeter voiced during the national competition "you are right, you have told me many things lately and I am glad you finally trust me"

"That aside, I don't have enough words to apologize to you" Reina sighed and looked up to glance at Kumiko "what I told to Taki-sensei was something I wanted to say for a long time and, after I did, I felt so relieved"

"Do you love Taki-sensei?" Kumiko didn't blurt this time, she actually meant what she asked.

"I admire him" the trumpeter stated slowly "he has been a great influence in my life"

"But, do you love him, Reina?" the euphonium player wanted a straightforward answer and her heart racing like crazy wasn't helping.

"I thought I did" the trumpeter chuckled bitterly "after I confessed I didn't feel love, but alleviated, like a heavy burden was lifted from my heart"

"But…you looked at him with so much love, it was nauseating" Kumiko raised her voice frustrated "I still remember that time we went to his office to give him the music room's key and you blushed so red that I thought you were going to pass out"

"I was embarrassed, Kumiko!" Reina replied raising her voice as well "I wanted to live up the expectations you had of me and having a crush on a teacher was something silly and childish"

"It was!" the auburn-haired girl sighed and looked down at the now melting ice cream "I admired you for who you were despite your ridiculous crush!"

"But things have changed and I have strong feelings for someone else!" Reina loud voice cracked Kumiko's mask and golden orbs widened surprised.

"Yo…you do?" it wasn't more than a whisper but Reina panicked when she heard the sadness in the euphonium player's voice.

"I do!" the trumpeter replied clearly annoyed.

"I…see" the pain on Kumiko's voice was palpable and golden orbs looked away so Reina couldn't see her cry. The trumpeter tried to touch the auburn-haired girl but she didn't dare, instead she stood up and headed towards her bed to take her sleeping clothes.

"I will change into my pajamas" Reina opened her room's door "I suggest you do the same, Kumiko" with that the trumpeter closed the door to lean on the other side, deep in thought.

 _I just told Kumiko that I liked someone but I didn't specify that it was her!_

 _I am so silly._

With a long sigh, Kousaka Reina headed towards her bathroom to change clothes. Inside the room, Oumae Kumiko was a mess. What the trumpeter just told her devastated the auburn-haired girl.

One thing was that Reina were in love with Taki-sensei, which Kumiko knew would go nowhere but other completely different was that the trumpeter was in love with someone else.

 _So now I know my chances have dropped to zero._

While changing into her pajamas, Kumiko felt really sad. She had been encouraged to confess tonight but after knowing that Reina's feelings were directed to this _someone_ , the euphonium player wasn't so sure about telling the trumpeter how she really felt towards her.

So, when Reina reentered the room, Kumiko looked away while she felt her heart aching. The trumpeter placed her folded clothes on a nearby chair and took Kumiko's wrist to lead her to her bed.

"Sit next to me please, Kumiko" added Reina between yawns and the euphonium player realized something critical.

 _Reina took her painkillers._

 _The same ones from that time when she…kissed me._

 _Oh God._

"Do you love me, Kumiko?"

"…" golden orbs widened surprised but no words came out this time.

"Well?"

"Does it really matter, Reina?" Kumiko snapped and took Reina aback, the last time the trumpeter had seen her this upset was that time Kumiko argued with her sister in front of her, weeks ago.

"It does to me!"

"Why? You are _in love_ with someone else anyways" Kumiko barked with tears in her eyes.

"You silly" Reina giggled softly.

"Don't call me that!" the auburn-haired player yelled "and don't laugh at me, you are being cruel, Reina"

"I call you that because you are behaving like one, Kumiko" the trumpeter added in a hurt tone.

"You are so terrible on those meds that I hate it" the auburn-haired stood up and Reina tilted her head confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed me!" Kumiko finally said, she was so upset that she didn't care about what she just revealed "but it doesn't count because you were on those stupid meds, right?"

"I did?"

 _That dream was true!_

"Yes, you did! And I don't know what to think or do anymore!" Kumiko sat on the floor leaning her back on the bed, covered her face with her hands and started sobbing and Reina was shocked.

 _So, I really kissed Kumiko during one of the times I took my meds, no wonder she had been this distant lately. It is hard to tell how things will go after today but I will risk my chances._

 _It's all or nothing, Reina._

The trumpeter kneeled in front of Kumiko and held her tight, the latter froze on the spot but her sobs could still be heard.

"I am sorry Kumiko" the trumpeter added with a soft whisper "I didn't know I hurt you this bad and I want to make it up to you but please look at me" the auburn-haired player didn't move an inch and Reina took a deep breath.

 _There must be a way to make Kumiko react._ And then the trumpeter came up with an idea. She took the auburn-haired girl's hands and kissed them tenderly making Kumiko look at her with a puzzled expression.

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you who the person I like was" Reina smiled and kept on kissing Kumiko's now open palms while golden orbs stared at her surprised.

"It doesn't matter, Reina" the euphonium player withdrew her hands and wanted to look away but a soft hand cupped her face and forced her golden orbs to lock with nervous purple.

"It does, Kumiko" a crimson trumpeter leaned forward and the world stopped the moment Kousaka Reina placed her lips on top of Oumae Kumiko's "because the person I like it's you, silly"

"I don't believe you" Kumiko leaned back trying to be as far as she could from Reina to no avail due to the fact the trumpeter's bed was blocking her "you won't remember anything tomorrow, it's those meds fault, again!" the auburn-haired girl snapped once more but Reina didn't let her move by grabbing her face.

"Well…about the meds" the trumpeter blushed even more before explaining Kumiko what happened in the kitchen when she went to take her medication.

" _Why can't I have a normal father that actually leaves the meds where he said he did?" the trumpeter complained and with an annoyed sigh she started looking for her meds in the kitchen._

 _Flipping the small note, the trumpeter found some more written lines on her father's neat handwriting._

' _I noticed how you behave after taking those meds so I won't let you have them this time._

 _If you are to confess to Kumiko-chan, it would be with your five senses fully functional, there are no shortcuts when it comes to love so make me proud sweetheart!'_

 _Reina sighed and then blushed when several memories flashed on her mind. The day where the trumpeter enrolled at Kitauji's concert band, their little interactions before trying their outfits for SunFest, that time smiling at her on their way home, the way Kumiko was always there for her. Their duet at the top of Mt. Daikichi, the jealousy she felt every time Asuka-senpai was around. That time in yukatas watching fireworks and that intimate moment where the trumpeter reassured Kumiko that she will peel off that good girl mask of hers._

 _That was the moment, Kousaka Reina decided that she will confess to Kumiko later, when they were alone._

"So, as you can see…" the trumpeter smiled with burning cheeks "I am acting on my own volition, Kumiko. No meds involved this time"

"A…are yo…you su…sure this isn't a…a dream?" the euphonium player asked with hope while tears threatened to fall from her golden orbs again.

"You tell me" Reina replied before brushing her lips against Kumiko's for a longer time before smiling and entwining her fingers together "does it feel like a dream?"

Kumiko didn't know what to say so she decided on act on her feelings and kissed Reina back with all those feelings she had been bottling for the last months.

And there, on Kousaka Reina's bedroom floor, trumpeter and euphonium player were finally true to themselves and found love, as it was meant to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Like it? I really enjoyed this one, and those kisses! review? [one more to go and it's over so please give me some love].**


	13. Our world, our bubble

**A/N: And every beginning has an end and this is the last chapter of this story that started as a ranting and ended up beautifully. I spend many hours working on this 13 chapters and I enjoyed each one of your reviews [even the flames]. From the bottom of my heart, thank you very much for the continuous support and I hope you enjoy my future stories and the sequel to this one as well. It's been a pleasure to write this piece and I hope more come in the future.**

 **elliehandesu: I am so glad that you enjoyed my last chapter so much, I loved writing it. Luis is my favorite OC so far, he's so cool, I wish all of us had a parent like him. There's a sequel that will cover their second year and I will deliver all the KumiRei KyoAni has denied us.**

 **Panda2501: Yeah, finally together yay!**

 **Deliberatee: They love confessing huh? all those confessions of love were amazing and made my heart flutter. About the movie, well...there's fanfiction XD. I just don't wanna see Tsukamoron with Kumiko but more lovely KumiRei.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: And here comes the end of this story with a promise of a sequel. We all want to know what would happen with our lovely new couple [kudos to that] during their second year and see if Reina is completely healed or some new members will give her a run for her money. Loving Reina's possessiveness here btw. thanks for being a loyal reader.**

 **Psykoakuma: Lol! I am glad someone noticed that. Reina will have her way with Kumiko if the latter doesn't pay attention because for me, Reina is sensual and sexy so interesting chapters for the sequel huh?.**

 **Masane: Yup, no more drama, maybe later a bit more, who knows? And ultimate Asuka teaser mode ahead.**

 **Warnings: Sweet beginnings lead to interesting paths also, jealous and possessive Reina is one you don't want to mess with.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Our world, our bubble

* * *

She had dreamed of this moment for the last months, but that memory had become bitter due to certain 'confessions' that broke her heart. Now, things were completely different and Oumae Kumiko felt utterly happy.

Stirring slightly, Kousaka Reina curled against the euphonium player who gaped in awe on how beautiful the trumpeter looked with bed hair. Last night was so draining for both girls that, after a long make out session, they fell asleep almost immediately in each other's arms.

A dark mane of disheveled hair moved slightly and Reina's porcelain face leaned against Kumiko's shoulder again and the latter blushed when flashes of last night 'kisses' popped up.

 _It wasn't a dream then._

 _She likes me!_

"Yeah…I do" purple orbs opened and surprised golden observed her before suppressing a yawn.

"You were up?"

"I wasn't but I heard you and I thought last night was a dream so I opened my eyes to see if you were here for real" Reina confessed with a blush and Kumiko chuckled.

"I never thought you could be this…sweet" the euphonium player smiled.

"And I never thought you would be this hentai" Reina retorted with mirth.

"What do you mean?"

"I am talking about your hand on my _breast_ , Kumiko"

"Whoa" Kumiko promptly removed her hand from Reina's chest and tried to put some distance between them but a loud thud followed by a second was suddenly heard when Oumae Kumiko fell from the bed dragging Kousaka Reina who landed on top of her.

"Ugh" the euphonium player complained to immediately blush when she felt Reina's breasts close to her face.

 _Too close, too close._

 _I think I am a pervert, after all._

"Kumiko…" Reina cupped Kumiko's face and concerned purple stared at nervous golden "are you okay?"

"Ye…yeah but…"

"But?"

"Your blouse is open" Reina's eyes widened and she quickly sat and buttoned her really open shirt "hentai!"

"Morning, Reina" Kumiko whispered after kissing the trumpeter's cheek who blushed even more but she quickly recovered and grabbed the euphonium player by her t-shirt's collar and kissed her softly.

"Good morning, Kumiko" the auburn-haired blushed and kissed the trumpeter back and the latter gasped a bit surprised of how bold Kumiko was behaving.

Since last night's confession, both girls felt so happy and bold that they didn't conceive a moment apart from each other.

They kissed tenderly one more time before deciding on getting ready. In fact, Reina decided that they would spend the day studying, _for real_ this time _._

Something that the trumpeter won't recognize is that she became addicted to Kumiko's kisses and wanted to kick herself for all the time she had wasted chasing her silly _crush,_ but that's all in the past now and Kousaka Reina felt complete.

 _This is where I belong, with Kumiko by my side._

Similar thoughts were passing through the euphonium player's mind while entering Reina's bathroom. Kumiko still felt that everything was a dream, such a beautiful scene set by her subconscious. It just felt so good to be true.

 _The girl that you like actually likes you back._

 _I am living the dream._

While washing her hair, Kumiko yelped surprised when she felt an extra pair of hands playing with her soapy auburn tresses.

"Whoa…Reina!"

"Aren't I allowed to wash your hair?" the trumpeter added while sitting behind a very blushing Kumiko.

"Ye…yeah" the euphonium player couldn't help but being nervous. One thing was having the girl of your dreams to like you, but another completely different was to see her very _naked_ body.

Specially after they did decide to take things slow but the trumpeter's presence in the bathroom was a huge step Kumiko thought they weren't ready yet.

Behind the euphonium player, Reina was a bit nervous, too. She also had dreams about being intimate with Kumiko so now, being this close was like her dreams. The trumpeter agreed to take things slow but her curiosity took the best of her.

After she helped Kumiko rinse her hair and wash her back, Kousaka Reina kissed Kumiko's ear before whispering "can you help me wash my back, too?" and turned around waiting for the euphonium player to move.

Kumiko was taken aback. She knew that Reina could be bold but being together in a very intimate setting was making the auburn-haired girl's imagination run wild.

 _Calm down Kumiko, you promised to take things slow._

With trembling hands, the euphonium player washed Reina's back and the latter moaned delighted, making Kumiko even more nervous. After several minutes, Reina rinsed her back and got in the tub, immediately followed by a very blushing Kumiko who shyly covered her breasts with her hands and Reina giggled amused.

"I never thought you were shy, Kumiko"

"Sh…shut up" the euphonium player looked away embarrassed and Reina giggled louder before leaning back and close her eyes. Kumiko gaped at the trumpeter's serene face and couldn't help but smile.

 _Reina is indeed very pretty._

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Kumiko" Reina commented with her eyes still closed.

"I blurted again…sorry" Kumiko added before relaxing and closing her eyes too. They stayed in the tub for several minutes until both girls felt completely relaxed.

The trumpeter was the first to get out of the tub and wrapped a purple towel around her fair body. Feeling mischievous, Reina splashed some water on Kumiko's face and the latter protested with a pout that was rewarded with a soft kiss.

Then, Reina handed Kumiko her peach colored towel before leaving the euphonium player to change into her clothes while she would change in her bedroom. Despite being bold, Kousaka Reina was still a shy girl when it came to intimate moments.

 _I am happy._

 _But, how about what other people think?_

 _My parents, our friends._

 _Will I be able to make Reina happy?_

This and many other questions made Kumiko doubt. Her insecurities were getting the best of her and making her feel scared about the future that was still uncertain.

Across the hall, Kousaka Reina was having similar thoughts. The trumpeter was indeed happy but something inside made her feel scared.

 _I am glad my daddy supports us but, what would happen when mother knows?_

 _Regarding our classmates' opinions on the matter, I couldn't care less but I know Kumiko would so I will support her choices._

After finishing getting ready, both girls walked to the dining room holding hands, as usual; there, was Luis having breakfast. As soon as the girls sat close to each other, the older trumpeter smiled satisfied.

 _So, they're finally together now, I am glad._

"Breakfast's in the kitchen well, more like brunch actually. I made enough for the three of us"

"I'll go get it" Kumiko offered.

"You _are_ a guest, Kumiko so I will do it"

"But your hand" the auburn-haired girl insisted.

"I am fine" Reina protested.

"How about you two go? If not, your food will get cold" Luis suggested amused and both girls blushed before heading to the kitchen, together.

 _So cute but so stubborn._

They had breakfast in silence and with bright blushes adorning their cheeks, while Luis gaped at them entertained.

"So, girls" the older trumpeter started "did you fix your differences?"

"Yeah…" the euphonium player blurted distractedly.

"Kumiko!" the young trumpeter scolded.

"Sorry Reina but _we did_ " Kumiko mumbled.

"So bossy" Luis teased and his daughter blushed before looking down at her glass of juice "you remind me of your mother so much, Reina-chan."

"I don't know if to take that like a compliment, _father_ "

"Well that's true too" Luis chuckled before taking a sip of his tea mug "anyhow, welcome to the family, Kumiko-chan"

"Th…thank you Luis-san" the euphonium player bowed thankfully and Reina mouthed a quiet 'thank you' to his dad that just nodded with a smile.

 _I am happy that you are, Reina-chan._

"Don't mention it Kumiko-chan just treat my girl right and restrain of giving me grandchildren, I am still too young to be a grandfather" Luis added with a chuckle and Reina's face turned a bright red.

"Daddy!" the young trumpeter exclaimed before covering her face with her hands and muttering 'this is not happening' like a mantra while Kumiko just stared at Luis taken aback.

"Um…I…I…" the euphonium player was lost for words. A chuckling Luis stood and took his newspaper that was next to his now empty plate and patted Kumiko on the back.

"I was kidding, Kumiko-chan" Luis leaned forward to whisper at the euphonium player's ear "just take care of my girl and make her happy, okay?"

"I…I…will, Luis-san" the auburn-haired girl promptly replied.

"Good" Luis patted Reina on the head before leaving the room chuckling. Kumiko took a deep breath to calm down before turning to look at a very traumatized trumpeter.

"Reina" Kumiko gently called before rubbing her arm affectionately but the latter didn't move an inch.

"I am so embarrassed that I could die" the trumpeter whispered and Kumiko just chuckled.

"Why are you laughing Kumiko? That's mean" a brightly blushing trumpeter added while glaring at the auburn-haired girl who raised her hands defensively.

"Everything's fine Reina, don't be mad"

"How could you say that? I have never been this embarrassed in my entire life and in front of my…my…" Reina blushed face now looked even redder.

"Your…?" Kumiko teased. The euphonium player was aware of how hard it was for the shorter girl to express her feelings so she decided on helping her so Reina could gradually say what he thought.

"…" Reina rubbed the bridge of her nose slightly embarrassed. After taking one deep breath, the trumpeter turned to look at Kumiko with a determined expression "my important person that I can't picture my life without anymore" and planted a kiss on Kumiko's cheek before continue eating her breakfast while the euphonium player gaped at Reina with a surprised expression and a flushed face.

 _Talk about not knowing how to express her feelings, huh?_

* * *

After studying all the afternoon, Kumiko stretched and Reina thought she looked adorable, but didn't say anything although, her blushing face while observing the euphonium player gave her away.

"Let's take a break" the trumpeter offered

"The best of studying are the breaks" Kumiko nodded satisfied.

"So lazy" Reina giggled before standing up "I will bring some snacks for us, be back in a minute"

While the trumpeter went to the kitchen, Kumiko rested her head on the table and, in seconds she drifted off.

When Reina came back, she carefully placed the tray with their snacks and sat next to the still sleeping euphonium player and took her time to gape at the auburn-haired girl without limitations. At that exact moment, the last sunrays filtered through the curtains and bathed the euphonium player in an orange light, she looked like a fairy.

 _Kumiko is so pretty and looks adorable while sleeping._

"Pff…"

"So, I look adorable?"

"You were…awake…?" purple orbs widened surprised and her cheeks turned crimson

"And…I am pretty" Kumiko teased and giggled.

"Ba…baka" the trumpeter looked away with burning ears.

"Aw, Reina don't be mad" Kumiko hugged Reina from behind and whispered on her ear "you are adorable and super pretty" and the trumpeter shivered before turning around and purples locked with golden and both girls closed their eyes and leaned forward to burst into laughter when their noses bumped and their attempt to kiss failed but their second, third and fourth didn't.

* * *

Later that evening, Kumiko said goodbye and went home to Reina's chagrin. They spent the last hours watching a couple of movies and the trumpeter wanted to extend their _innocent_ sleepover for one more night but Kumiko's mother wanted her home so they had to part with the promise of Reina visiting the euphonium player's home the next day. A soft knock was heard and then the door of the trumpeter's room opened, it was her father.

"So, how did it go, Reina-chan?" Luis asked while sitting on a nearby armchair. The young trumpeter was finishing some homework and didn't turn around. Suddenly, Reina stopped writing and looked down.

"Th…thank you daddy" the young trumpeter quietly replied.

"Anytime sweetie, I just want you to be happy" Luis smile widened "and also you need to take things easy, Reina-chan"

"What do you mean, daddy?"

"We Kousakas tend to be very…intense" Luis chuckled and Reina couldn't help but blush.

Her father was right about that, because all her interactions with Kumiko were always like that, incredibly intense. Holding hands, caressing each other's cheeks or simply being close to each other were their common ground.

"I…see" Reina whispered.

"And be careful with dragon Kaya, remember that she will be around more than I will so please keep her in the dark as long as possible"

"I will" the young trumpeter stood and walked all the way to where her father was sitting and sat on his lap before wrapping her slender arms around him "thank you for everything, daddy" Luis smiled tenderly and hugged his daughter tight.

"Don't mention it, sweetie" the older trumpeter replied before kissing his daughter's forehead. They stayed like that for several minutes until Reina went back to finish her homework.

 _Oh, my little girl is growing up so fast, but this tender side is something I had missed so much, definitely Kumiko-chan has been a good influence and I am glad they're together._

* * *

The sudden visit of Mamiko the next day, stopped any making out plans the girls had so they actually did their homework and Kumiko's mother invited Reina to have dinner with them. All were marveled at the trumpeter's elegant demeanor and Kumiko couldn't feel prouder of her 'significant other', fact they hadn't discussed thoroughly yet.

* * *

Days passed like a breeze and Kumiko and Reina couldn't be closer. They held hands all the time and the trumpeter often kidnapped the auburn-haired girl to have a quiet lunch at the rooftop, alone.

On one of those days after school and while walking home, Reina finally asked Kumiko to be her girlfriend and the latter was taken aback and left without a word.

It became the longest night on the trumpeter's life who didn't sleep for a second feeling suddenly nervous that the euphonium player had second thoughts about them.

On the other hand, Kumiko felt surprised and disappointed. Reina's question actually startled her and the auburn-haired player felt bad because she wanted to be the first to ask. Additionally, leaving without a word also took a toll on Kumiko that didn't sleep that night either.

The next day, they met at the riverbank and sat next to each other. They avoid each other's gazes with red ears and faces. Timidly, Reina brushed her fingers against Kumiko's and the latter softly gasped but didn't reject the affectionate gesture.

Soon, they were holding hands but still not looking at each other. Then, Kumiko took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Re…Reina…um…abo…about yes…yesterday" the euphonium player stammered and Reina turned to look at hesitant golden orbs.

"Ye…yes?" the trumpeter couldn't hide her nervousness. She was actually terrified that Kumiko rejected her.

"Yo…you a…are…just not fair Reina" golden orbs stared at worried purple and Kumiko smiled softly before whispering "I…wanted to ask you first" and purple widened surprised when the euphonium player leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Without hesitation, Kousaka Reina wrapped her arms around Kumiko's neck before returning the kiss tenderly. They shared some more slow kisses before parting for air.

"So, is it a yes, Kumiko?" the trumpeter asked while leaning forward and placing her forehead against the euphonium player's.

"Only if you say yes, Reina" Kumiko whispered with a crimson face and Reina only nodded and brushed her lips against the auburn-haired girl one more time before standing up and offering her hand to Kumiko.

"Let's go, we can't continue being late to class" Reina commented with a smile while the euphonium player stood.

"Well that is actually not my fault" Kumiko chuckled while grabbing her bag from the floor "but of certain talented and very pretty trumpeter that insists on making out behind the gym before class and that building is on the other side of the school" Reina's ears turned a bright pink before walking away.

"I don't know who you are talking about"

"Sure Reina, sure" Kumiko chuckles could be heard while she was chasing a very blushing trumpeter.

 _Kumiko thinks I am pretty!_

Despite the accusations, they got late to class and this time it was Kumiko's fault.

* * *

After a very stressing couple of weeks, the third years were finally graduating and Asuka was the one in charge of the farewell speech. Being the eccentric girl, she was, her speech was full of double innuendos directed to the soon-to-be second and third years that just blushed and looked away while others huffed.

Despite not being Reina's favorite person on the planet, the trumpeter behaved polite towards her senpai while Kumiko just silently chuckled when Asuka hugged Reina and the latter stiffened.

While walking to the school's entrance, Kumiko saw that her senpai hadn't left so she approached to finally say goodbye to her senpai and thank for everything she had done for her and Asuka gave her a notebook with music sheets before refusing to say goodbye but, see you later.

From the corner of her eye, Asuka saw the approaching figure of Reina and decided on playing the ultimate prank, get Reina extremely jealous to see if she finally confesses to Kumiko. Little the senpai knew that the two girls were already secretly dating for half a month.

Catching Kumiko by surprise, Asuka wrapped her arms around the younger euphonium player and kissed her cheek really close to her lips who made Kumiko blush furiously while trying to get as far as she could from her senpai for two main reasons. First, she hated Asuka's proximity, which she didn't enjoy at all and second, because she had a hunch that things won't end well if Reina saw her like this.

And Kumiko was utterly right because, meters away Kousaka Reina witnessed her interaction with Asuka and wasn't pleased, at all.

In fact, both hands of the trumpeter were balled up and her knuckles were getting whiter by the second while her purple orbs darkened, sign that she was livid.

 _It's just a hug, nothing is happening despite that they look like kissing. Remember that Kumiko is your girlfriend and you are important to her._

One of the things people didn't know about the trumpeter was how jealous and possessive she was, specially to everything related to Kumiko. So, this incident just made her realize how much the euphonium player represented in her life.

 _Even though, Asuka-senpai should be this close to my Kumiko._

With four long steps, Kousaka Reina stood before them in less than five seconds.

"Kumiko" the name came out her mouth in a harsh tone and the aforementioned stiffened and terrified golden found enraged purples.

 _I am so dead._

"Oh, Kousaka-san" Asuka finally released a frightened Kumiko that just stared at Reina with an unreadable expression.

"Asuka-senpai" the trumpeter steadily replied with gritted teeth.

Feeling the not-so-nice aura coming from Reina, Kumiko took a step closer to the trumpeter and swallowed hard.

 _This is not good, not good at all._

"I was just saying _adios_ to Oumae-chan here" Asuka added with mirth. The more Reina looked mad the more, the now high school graduate enjoyed the situation "after all, it was the love of her life who graduated today"

"…what?" Reina mumbled and her eyes darkened even more.

 _This is bad. I really need to do something._

"Just saying" Asuka chuckled and Kumiko paled when Reina took her hand and held it firmly.

"You are not the love of her life, Asuka-senpai"

"Oh really?" the older girl challenged "so then, who is it?"

"It's me" Reina smugly added before kissing Kumiko on the lips and Asuka gasped clearly surprised, she didn't see this coming.

 _Serves her right for getting too close to my Kumiko._

"It's true, Asuka-senpai" the euphonium player quietly added before entwining her fingers with Reina's "we are together now."

"About damn time, you two" Asuka chuckled amused "although my heart is broken because I won't be able to get into Oumae-chan's pants"

"The only one that would be able to do so…" Reina stepped forward and cocky purple locked with surprised blue "…it's me" the trumpeter added with a whisper before realizing what she said and blushed while looking away.

"Is that so, Reina?" Kumiko teased to lighten the mood.

"Sh…shut up" the trumpeter stammered with a crimson face while pulling the euphonium player's hand "farewell Asuka-senpai"

"See you later, curvy trumpet-chan" the older euphonium chuckled and Kumiko waved a weak goodbye before being pulled to the school building by a not amused trumpeter.

"Damn that Kousaka, I didn't know she had it in her" Asuka looked up at Kitauji's high school building one last time and smiled when Kaori approached her with a smile "See you soon, girls" and both girls left holding hands the place that held them for the last three years and witnessed all their struggles and joys.

* * *

"Reina…stop" Kumiko whispered at the girl that had been pulling her hand for the last minutes while guiding her for different halls and stairs. They finally stopped by the stairs that leaded to the rooftop, one of the more secluded places in the school building.

"I…" the trumpeter kept staring at the rooftop's door but Kumiko could see Reina's almost red ears "didn't mean what I said"

"Huh?"

"Back there with Asuka-senpai" Reina whispered "I…" Kumiko smiled and went up the stairs to face Reina who was blushing deeply.

"It's okay we just started dating and we have a lot of things to figure out before…" now it was Kumiko's turn to blush "…you know"

"It's not that I don't like you but it's…" Reina smiled "…too soon"

"Oh…" Kumiko smiled cheekily "…so you actually had thought about getting in my pants" she didn't even finish the phrase when Reina pinched her on the arm before looking away "si…silly" and Kumiko just wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe I am" the auburn-haired girl added playfully "…but I am your silly" Reina looked up and stepped on her tiptoes.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" the trumpeter whispered before brushing her lips against Kumiko's who blushed even more.

* * *

Kousaka Kaya came back from her business trip and her husband was still home for a few more days before heading to America to perform on a tour that will last more than a month.

Reina had been attending physical therapy and was showing some improvement despite the fact that she wasn't able to play the trumpet yet and Kumiko had been for her every step of the way.

Kaya was getting suspicious of the proximity of the euphonium player with her daughter but Luis told her to be glad that her daughter was not a loner anymore. Apparently, her husband approved their daughter's choice of friends so she went along with it but she still kept an eye on them.

It was actually her decision to take some vacation weeks before they expired to join Luis in America news that might sit well with Reina who was looking forward to spending more _alone time_ with Kumiko.

It was a rainy evening and the trumpeter had to cut short her date with Kumiko due to her mother's call ordering to get home as soon as she could. While entering her house, Kousaka Reina frowned when she saw several suitcases at the entrance. The moment she walked into the living room, she knew something wasn't right.

"Glad you finally decided to join us, Reina" Kaya stated with annoyance.

"Hello mother, father" the young trumpeter bowed respectfully "I am sorry for being late"

"Let's just cut to the chase, Luis" Kaya interrupted while her daughter sat across from her parents.

"Well Reina-chan, you see…" the man took a deep breath before continuing "I will be leaving on tour soon so, now that you're on vacation and your mother will take some weeks off from work, your mother was thinking on…"

"We will join your father on this tour" Kaya sharply added "our flight leaves tomorrow at noon so I suggest you to go and pack"

"But…" the young trumpeter whispered and looked down "…how about my wrist therapy?"

"Everything had been arranged already, Reina" Kaya replied with annoyance "your doctor referred to one of his American colleagues and you will be attending a physical rehabilitation for Olympic athletes, the best on that country"

"I don't want to go…" Reina started but a lump on her throat made it difficult for her to continue. Luis observed his daughter taken aback that she was being able to argue against Kaya for the first time.

"Oh? In any case, it has been decided already so _you are_ going Reina, whether you like it or not" Kaya stated in a steady tone.

"What is the point on telling me like you valued my opinion on the matter, _mother_?" the young trumpeter inquired with fire on her eyes and her mother swallowed hard while Luis raised an eyebrow slightly amused.

 _Whoa, Reina is mad. I bet Kaya wasn't expecting this._

"I am just telling you so you can go and pack, so go" seeing that Reina didn't move, Kaya's eyes darkened "NOW!" the woman added in a rather loud and harsh tone and the young trumpeter jumped surprised. She hadn't seen her mother this upset in a long time.

"If you excuse me, then" Reina stood up with clenched fists and bowed deeply before heading to her room.

"Kaya that's not the way to win our daughter's heart"

"Raising a child is not about who the favorite parent is, Luis" Kaya directed her glare at the man who sighed "it's about respect and discipline"

"Well, to be honest I would win if we ask her about her favorite parent" Luis commented while standing "and you _earn_ your child's respect, that's not something you impose and there's not a more disciplined girl than Reina-chan" before leaving Luis turned to look at Kaya with a serious expression "would it kill you to be a mother instead of a drill sergeant?"

* * *

"How am I supposed to tell Kumiko that we won't see each other until we start classes again?" Reina sat on her bed and tears fell on her still clenched hands.

"Just call her" the young trumpeter turned around and saw her father leaning on the doorframe.

"I…don't want to go daddy" Reina admitted.

"I know sweetie but that's the best medical attention you would ever get and I want you to fully heal before you start your second year"

"But…" Reina tried to protest and Luis kneeled in front of her.

"How about this? You arrange your luggage fast and I will drive you to Kumiko's and you can spend the night there" the older trumpeter proposed and saw how purple sparkled with slight happiness and Reina threw at her father's arms who chuckled amused.

"Thank you daddy. I will start right away" the trumpeter kissed her father's cheek and stood to head to her closet to fix her luggage.

"See you downstairs in an hour then, Reina-chan"

 _Sometimes my Reina-chan can be so childish it's just adorable._

* * *

One hour and fifteen minutes later, Kousaka Reina and her father were standing at Kumiko's doorstep who opened the door and gasped slightly surprised due to the fact that she just read Reina's messages.

"She'll be in your care tonight Kumiko" Luis slightly pushed a blushing Reina before turning and leaving the two girls that entered the apartment. Reina said hi to Kumiko's parents before heading to her girlfriend's room.

"So…" Kumiko started to be suddenly interrupted by Reina's lips claiming hers and she complied. They landed on the bed with a soft thud and both blushed furiously.

"We better stop" Reina whispered still on top of Kumiko before slowly moving to sit on the bed instead.

"Ye…yeah" Kumiko smiled and sat next to the trumpeter.

"I am leaving" Reina suddenly blurted

"Huh?"

"I am traveling to America with my parents for the duration of our vacations"

"So, we won't see each other until we start classes?"

"I'm afraid not" the trumpeter's eyes watered "I am sorry"

"It's okay, Reina" the euphonium player hugged the shorter girl "at least we have one last night to be together before you leave" Kumiko kissed her girlfriend's dark tresses who looked up and kissed her softly.

They shared several kisses before changing into her pajamas and had a snack before heading to bed where they kissed softly and whispered sweet nothings before holding each other tight all night.

Morning came too soon and Kumiko made a delicious breakfast and both girls ate in silence. The euphonium player walked Reina home and they shared a last kiss on the same riverbank Reina asked Kumiko to be her girlfriend.

As soon as they got to Reina's home, the girls only had a chance to share one last hug before their taxi arrived and Luis, Kaya and Reina placed their luggage before leaving a suddenly cold and sobbing Kumiko behind who waved goodbye to Reina until the cab turned on the corner and disappeared from the euphonium player's sight.

 _These are going to be the longest six weeks of my life._

* * *

 **A/N: And we reached the end and I am glad. Thank you very much for all your support and reviews, I really appreciate it. I will take a break of this story but a sequel will be written so I hope you look forward to 'She had it coming - blue scarves' that will be posted soon. Last thoughts on this humble story?**


End file.
